Lost
by Sarux
Summary: AU. Por un motivo o por otro, de una forma metaforica o literal, Kate Beckett y Rick Castle se encuentran perdidos en medio de la ciudad de Nueva York... No se conocen entre ellos, no saben quienes son, pero pronto se encontraran de la forma que menos esperaban.
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva histo que se me ocurrió de la nada. Espero que os guste e intentaré continuar lo antes posible con las otras dos que tengo pendientes (y una nueva en mente) ya que a The Softer Side y The Notebook le queda poco... Y no tengo mejor relax después de escribir guiones que ponerme con fics :)**

* * *

Intentó contener el bostezo lo máximo que pudo, sin embargo, tras más de ocho horas trabajando, una larga dosis de café que al parecer había sido insuficiente y un montón de papeleo que se amontonaba en sus brazos le era imposible contenerse.

Ella sólo quería llegar a casa y dormir. Dormir por tres o cuatro días sin ser molestada.

Pero aquello no era posible. Aun le quedaba trabajo.

Abrió la puerta de su pequeñísimo estudio en la quinta y última planta del edificio en Bedford que hacía esquina con la avenida Grove en el mismísimo Greenwhich village y cerró la puerta con el pie ya que seguía con las manos ocupadas.

Miró a su alrededor y sonrió.

Aquello era del tamaño de una caja de zapatos, pero no podía quejarse, era el único lugar decente que había conseguido gracias a su sueldo de recién ascendida a detective de homicidios en el departamento de policía de Nueva York.

Y a decir verdad, tampoco necesitaba más, con una única habitación, una minúscula cocina separada por una barra de un salón en el que apenas había un ventanal, un sofá y una estantería con sus libros y un cuarto de baño tenía suficiente para ella y Christopher.

Su gato.

Dejó los cuadernos sobre el sofá mientras sonreía recordando cada vez que le hablaba de Christopher a alguien.

Todo el mundo pensaba que era su pareja.

Nada que ver con la realidad. Christopher era una bolita de pelo gris y ojos azules que le hacía compañía… Chris había sido desde hacía tres años el único que compartía cama con ella siéndole fiel… A diferencia de la bastante completa lista de relaciones fallidas que cargaba a sus espaldas.

Pero no le importaba. Ahora ella era feliz tal cual estaba. No necesitaba ninguna relación…

Tenía salud, a pesar de que en ese momento le dolía la espalda.

Tenía un buen trabajo, porque aunque se tiraba horas fuera de casa para arriba y para abajo, ser detective era lo que más le gustaba.

Podía decir que tenía amigos, pocos pero de buena calidad, suficiente para hacerle feliz…

También contaba con su gato. Miró a Chris y éste estaba más entretenido en los cordones de sus botas que en ella misma… Aun así adoraba a esa bolita de pelo.

Y tenía ese estudio… Algo que podía llamar Hogar.

Un lugar para ella sola… Si, era pequeño, pero después de pasarse hasta los quince años recorriendo con sus padres lugares del mundo donde apenas tenían para comer, tener un lugar propio, algo de ella, aunque fuera enano, algo que se había ganado con su esfuerzo, le hacía realmente feliz.

Y a su tía Teresa, claro.

Su único pariente vivo.

Su tía Teresa, era para ella su segunda madre.

Sus padres, médicos de profesión y aventureros de corazón, habían recorrido mundo desde que se habían conocido en África en una experiencia única salvando vidas.

Siempre se lo recordaban y le contaban todo tipo de historias durante las noches, justo antes de dormir…

Kate soñaba con cada historia sobre cómo habían seguido viajando durante su noviazgo y su matrimonio y como no habían dejado de hacerlo con el nacimiento de su primera y única hija.

Kate adoraba aquello, sus padres la habían arrastrado alrededor del mundo desde que era un bebé y a ella le encantaba conocer gente y sus nuevas culturas, ayudar a los más necesitados, aprender nuevos idiomas… Sin embargo todo cambió cuando sus padres fallecieron en un accidente.

Con quince años su vida dio un giro al tener que adaptarse a la gran manzana, junto con su tía Teresa.

Acostumbrada a vivir con diferentes personas no le fue difícil adaptarse a su tía Tess- Como a ella le gustaba llamarla para molestarla- Sin embargo Kate estaba resentida con sus padres, con la sociedad, con el mundo en general.

Después de todo, era una adolescente…

Su etapa rebelde duró varios meses mientras que tía Teresa había conseguido con paciencia sacar lo mejor de ella.

Hasta que la defraudó entrando en la academia de policía, yendo en contra de los principios pacifistas, religiosos y espirituales de su tía.

Por más que la mujer se hubiera quejado, Kate se había graduado con honores y le había llevado a esa vida… La de llevarse papeleo a casa por las noches.

Suspiró y estiró su cuerpo con la necesidad de crujir todos sus huesos y de intentar despegar su camiseta de algodón que se ceñía a su cuerpo gracias al horrible y húmedo calor que azotaba Manhattan incluso a esas horas del atardecer en verano.

Y su aparato de aire acondicionado estaba roto. Miró su móvil en busca de algún mensaje, a ser posible del técnico, pero nada. En teoría tenían que ir al día siguiente a arreglarlo… Pero ella sabía que aquello sería una incógnita.

Christopher saltó sobre el sofá acercándose a su dueña y golpeó su pierna con su cabeza en busca de algún mimo.

Tras una suave caricia al felino, se acercó hasta su habitación y dejó el arma y la placa en el cajón de la mesita junto con un colgante. Se deshizo de la ropa rápidamente tirándola al suelo y se metió en la ducha.

Unos minutos después, aún con el cabello goteando en su espalda, salió ataviada con un pijama de short y camiseta de tirantes de gatitos y asaltó la cocina.

Sobras de la pizza del día anterior y una coca cola. Lo agarró todo como pudo y se sentó en el suelo con la espalda tocando el sofá y los miles de papeles relacionados con el caso frente a ella.

Su primer caso importante.

Había trabajado duro para conseguir una oportunidad así y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Después de graduarse y pasar semanas en tráfico y ascender poco a poco hasta conseguir ese puesto…

No podía estar más orgullosa de sí misma.

Se abanicó con una de las carpetas intentando aplacar el pegajoso, agobiante, sudoroso, húmedo y jodido calor.

Encendió la televisión dejando un canal de noticias veinticuatro horas de fondo y siguió leyendo frase por frase en busca de alguna pista que hubiera pasado por alto.

Su capitán había confiado en sus aptitudes para dirigir esa operación, estando ella al mando del pequeño equipo que constituían ella, Kevin Ryan y Javier Esposito.

Sus compañeros y mejores amigos.

No pensaba defraudar al capitán.

Llevaban casi un mes detrás de un enrevesado caso que tras semanas le habían llevado a otro caso que colaboraba el FBI y tenía que ver con varias desapariciones durante años y un posible caso de tráfico de personas.

No obstante, ese día Kate tenía un presentimiento.

No solía dejarse guiar por corazonadas…Su trabajo no consistía en eso a pesar que su tía la instaba a ser más sensitiva y creyente, pero ella tenía la sensación que algo ocurriría con el caso.

Seguramente todo tenía que ver con las ganas que tenía de cerrarlo, salir a celebrar con un par de cervezas y dormir durante cuatro días en unas sabanas limpias y frescas y sin tener calor.

Bufó sintiendo como su espalda se pegaba al sofá debido a la humedad y volvió a bostezar.

Se fijó en una de las frases y la remarcó con subrayador verde. Tenía que llamar a Espo para que le confirmara un detalle.

Miró su reloj.

Era tarde, sin embargo sabía que Javi estaría despierto. Javi, era casi más trabajador que ella.

Incluso pasando por alto las muchas amenazas que Lanie, su mujer y mejor amiga de Kate, solía hacer sobre divorciarse.

Si, él estaría despierto a diferencia de Ryan que, aun siendo el más inteligente de los tres y seguramente el que más experiencias había tenido al no llevar una vida fácil, era el que siempre desaparecía primero, incluso siendo el recién llegado al equipo.

Kate miró una de las fotos entre los archivos.

Si, todas las pistas conducían a ese viejo edificio abandonado la lado del muelle del East River.

Agarró su móvil para llamar a Espo, pero se detuvo con el aparato en la mano, sintiendo como le temblaba levemente.

No podía tomárselo todo a la ligera e ir directa allí… Sobre todo sin refuerzos. Y pedir refuerzos era tener las cosas claras y ella no las tenía.

Si fallaba…Alguien podía salir herido.

Se mordió el labio intentando calmar sus nervios y se apartó el flequillo que se pegaba a su frente para poder masajearla.

Ella adoraba los casos raros. Los divertidos, siniestros, incluso los que a veces llegaban a ser inquietantes. Qué demonios, ella adoraba hasta los casos rápidos y aburridos que le permitían tener más tiempo libre para disfrutar en su hobbie más secreto, la jardinería.

Pasar una planta de una maceta a otra, enredar con la tierra húmeda, todo aquello era algo que le relajaba.

Pero también le relajaba encerrar entre rejas a "los malos". Y ella necesitaba encerrar a "este malo" antes de que su capitán Victoria Gates, le llamara la atención, ya que ahora ella no disfrutaba de los casos como parte del equipo, si no que estaba al mando.

Dejó el móvil en la mesita de nuevo en el mismo instante que éste empezó a sonar y vibrar haciendo que Christopher saliera corriendo despavorido.

Contestó con escueto 'Beckett' sin siquiera mirar la pantalla y relajó su tono al escuchar a su tía al otro lado.

-¿Cómo estás tía Teresa?

-Querida, por fin te encuentro…- Kate sonrió mientras separa brevemente el teléfono al escuchar la verborrea de su tía- Hace días que no hablamos, y me tenías preocupada sales ahí con el arma y escucho sirenas y…

-Estoy bien, tía-interrumpió Kate.-He tenido mucho trabajo, se me olvidó llamarte.

Ese era un ritual. Llamar o recibir una llamada de su tía, dos o tres días por semana pasase lo que pasase. Hiciera sol o nevara.

Aquella había sido una de las condiciones para dejar a Kate independizarse con su novio, Sean, un compañero de la universidad y varios amigos.

Beckett había estudiado durante varios meses en la faculta de medicina de la universidad de Columbia, sin embargo, aquello no era para ella. Aquello sólo le traía recuerdos de sus padres.

Por lo que había dejado los estudios tras una charla con su tía y había decidido empezar una nueva vida.

Y mientras ella trabajaba en una cafetería día tras día cada vez sintiéndose más agobiada mientras intentaba decidir su futuro, Sean también estudiaba anatomía, pero con Karen.

Su tía le había dicho que podía regresar a casa con ella y sus tres gatos después de su ruptura y dejar ese apartamento compartido con varios estudiantes, ya que al fin y al cabo les había prometido a sus padres que cuidaría de ella, pero se negó.

Simplemente cambió de residencia a otro lugar más pequeño para ella sola pero siguió cumpliendo con la condición de una llamada semanal…

Otra de las condiciones era, que le dejara leerle el horóscopo aunque fuera por teléfono.

Siempre… Desde los quince años, su tía le leía una vez por semana el horóscopo… Aunque eso supusiera asaltar su habitación.

Y ahí estaba, bien entrada la noche, leyéndole el horóscopo semanal vía telefónica.

-¿Cariño? ¿Me estas escuchando?-La voz divertida de Teresa sobresaltó a Kate, quien se había perdido mirando la televisión y el titular que rezaba en las noticias "Ultima hora: Edificio abandonado con situación de rehenes. Posiblemente relacionado con trata de humanos".

Kate entrecerró los ojos mirando el edificio detrás de la reportera y la voz de su tía volvió a hacerle saltar.

-Perdona, ¿Qué?

-El horóscopo, querida. Te lo leo, aquí dice: Escorpio, Alguien inesperado irrumpirá en tu vida. Le dará un giro, es lo que necesitas.

-Tía Teresa, seguro… ¿Tú no te inventas estas cosas para mi, verdad?

- Como piensas… ¡El horóscopo es sagrado, Katie!

Beckett sonrió. Sabía que su tía iba a decir esa frase… Como muchas veces en otras ocasiones le había repetido. Si algo era sagrado para su tía era el horóscopo. Además del té, el yoga, el budismo, el equilibrio de los chacras, sus plantas medicinales, su bisutería, el tarot, el ying y el yang y vivir la vida en paz, tal cual uno quiera.

Simplemente, su tía era genial.

-No sé, es que….-hizo una pausa- Ya sabes que yo no…-Quiso decirle una vez más que ella no creía en todo eso, ni en el destino, en alienígenas, religión, en santa o en los leprechauns. Algo que Ryan siempre le echaba en cara. Sin embargo no dijo nada. Y su tía siguió hablando.

Ella intentaba concentrarse en la conversación y al mismo tiempo en la televisión. Al ser un noticiero veinticuatro horas pasaban las noticias más rápido de lo habitual, y esperaba volver a ver ese edificio, con la foto del edificio que estaban vigilando en la mano.

-"Éxito laboral y estabilidad, Katie… Aquí dice que tú día Top será miércoles… -Su tía soltó un gritito de alegría- Hoy es miércoles, cariño, y aun no termina el día… Algo sucederá, vas a ver.

Beckett suspiró.

Tal y como la vez que le dijo palabras parecidas y Danny, su último novio, le había dejado dos semanas antes de su boda.

-Debes hacerle caso, Katherine. –Beckett no dijo nada.-Encontrarás lo que necesitas.

Y justo lo había encontrado cambiando de canal a otro canal de noticias donde otra reportera igual que la anterior informaba del suceso, hablando sobre el lugar donde la policía estaba a punto de intervenir.

-¿Cómo demonios se han enterado?-alzó la voz Kate, olvidándose que estaba al teléfono con su tía-¡Mierda!-masculló.

Escuchó como al otro lado su tía se quejaba de esa palabra malsonante. Ella no solía blasfemar. Tampoco solía preocuparse de los horarios, mucho menos desde que Kate era independiente, vivía sin prisas.

-Tía, tengo que dejarte. Te quiero-colgó antes de que le diera tiempo a la mujer para responderle y se levantó como un resorte, casi tropezando por las prisas.

Debía llamar a Espo e ir al muelle, pero sobretodo, alguien tenía que detener a la prensa o acabarían por arruinar todo el trabajo de semanas, perdiendo así la oportunidad de sorprenderles.

* * *

Sintió como una gota de sudor resbalaba desde su frente por su sien hasta traspasar su mejilla y deslizarse por su cuello. Se pasó una mano tratando de secársela y se recogió mejor su cabello mientras estaba en cuclillas, detrás de una pared de hormigón.

En treinta minutos había llamado a la doce, había reunido un buen equipo, había llamado a Sorenson, el agente del FBI que colaboraba con ellos y se habían presentado en el muelle.

Su capitán –así le gustaba ser llamada, nada de señora o capitana- se había encargado de deshacerse de la prensa.

Le hizo una seña a Javi y éste avanzo seguido de varios agentes, ataviados con chalecos anti balas y armas de asalto.

Todos se movieron en perfecta sincronización y sin hacer el mayor ruido entrando en el edificio.

Kate miró al cielo y en lo alto del edificio de al lado vio varios francotiradores.

Se hablaron en código por el pequeño micro y receptor que todos llevaban. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Escuchó el cargador de Ryan detrás suyo.

-Siento haberte hecho salir de la cama, Kev.

Ryan sonrío. Sus ojos azules brillaban de emoción. Él adoraba esos momentos previos a asaltar. Cargó su arma y asintió con su cabeza en un gesto.

Kate se giró y avanzó lo más rápido posible hacia la otra puerta. Miró a lo lejos y vio como Espo y su grupo entraban.

Miró detrás de ella, Ryan le cubría su espalda. Detrás de él un grupo como el de Espo entre policías y FBI la seguían.

Se movió y dejaron paso a los últimos mientras se cubrían unos a otros en un movimiento sincronizado, casi como una coreografía para entrar al edificio, oscuro y desierto.

Kate se fio del primer oficial que iba con casco y gafas para ver en la oscuridad.

-Adelante. Está todo listo-susurró.

Un ruido les alertó, lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido. Luces, destellos, un par de disparos, unos cuantos gritos y más de diez personas implicadas y detenidas, de rodillas y siendo esposados por la fuerza policial.

Kate caminaba por el que seguramente había sido una sala grande e importante en aquel edificio. El suelo de cemento estaba cubierto por una capa de tierra que ensuciaba sus botas.

Todo el lugar estaba lleno de cadenas, hierros, columnas, un par de salas con puertas medio rotas, bastantes pintadas y cristales rotos…. Apestaba a abandono. Había demasiada humedad y algunas paredes estaban plagadas de moho mientras que otras estaban medio destruidas.

-Limpio-gritó uno- No hay nadie.

Kate abrió varias puertas, encontrándose habitaciones vacías. Quería echar un último vistazo para cerciorarse que no había nadie, peinar la zona antes de que llegara el CSU para trasladar los cadáveres.

Entró a la última puerta. Una oficina donde aún había unos cuantos papeles cubiertos de polvo y unas cuantas sillas y mesas. Nada raro.

Se quedó mirando una marca en la pared y otra en el suelo. Pateó un poco el polvo.

-Todo despejado-gritó Espo en la otra punta del edificio haciendo eco y distrayéndola, mientras los arrestados se quejaban y gritaban siendo trasladados a los coches policiales sin ningún cuidado.

La unidad de secuestros y otra brigada que había trabajado en el caso junto con el FBI les leían sus derechos.

Salió de la oficina, quedando frente a la puerta y sonrió viendo como Sorenson pateaba el trasero de uno de ellos.

El FBI había llegado con toda la caballería inspeccionando la zona y sus grandes coches aparcados a fuera iluminaban todo con sus luces azules y rojas.

Kate se quedó mirando hacia las ambulancias donde descansaban las personas que habían logrado sobrevivir al cautiverio y le daban unas primeras curas.

Aquello debía haber sido un infierno, pero ya había terminado todo.

-¿Kate?-preguntó Ryan detrás suyo y ella se giró-Cuando quieras… Esto ya está todo hecho, Gates quiere hablar contigo.

Kate asintió.

-Eh Ryan.

-¿mmm?

-Buen trabajo, Bro.

Kevin rió y chocó el puño con Kate. Ambos echaron a caminar hacia la salida cruzándose con Espo. Ya nadie quedaba en el interior del edificio.

Kate se quedó parada cuando detrás suyo escuchó un ruido en la sala que había salido.

-¿Kate?

Beckett se quedó paralizada tratándose de concentrar en el sonido. Tal vez era una vieja tubería.

Dio dos pasos cuando el sonido fue más constante.

-¿Lo estas…?-Kevin asintió.

Kate se dio la vuelta entrando en la oficina y empezó a mover la mesa y las sillas ayudada por Ryan.

Todo se llenó de polvo haciéndoles toser y manchándose completamente sin importarles.

-Beckett-exclamó Ryan cuando con su pie notó un doble suelo bajo sus pies. Apartó los cartones y los papeles sucios. No era otra cosa que la puerta a una trampilla.-Aquí.

Kate se acercó y ambos tiraron con fuerza pero claramente estaba asegurada para lo que fuera que hubiera abajo no escapara.

Ryan llevó su mano a la boca, tenía el micro en la muñeca y llamó a Espo avisándole de lo sucedido que enseguida tras su llamada llegó armado con unas tijeras hidráulicas y abrió la trampilla casi sin esfuerzo.

Al otro lado de la trampilla, todo estaba oscuro. Kate sacó su linterna y alumbró.

Se tapó la nariz por el olor y suspiró. Sus ojos se adaptaron a la semi oscuridad y saltó, colándose abajo mientras Ryan y Espo le cubrían la espalda.

Alumbró a un lado y a otro. Todo parecía vacío hasta hasta que dio con el causante del ruido.

Hecho un ovillo en una esquina, cubierto por una capa de mugre de su cuerpo desnudo y encadenado en ambas extremidades… yacía una persona.

Sus greñas enredadas en una cabellera sucia de color castaño igual que la frondosa barba cubría su rostro.

Una víctima más de la trata de humanos que tenían organizada en ese edificio… Sin embargo, por lo visto, él… había sufrido mucho más. Él estaba encerrado en una trampilla, sucio, desnutrido y seguramente deshidratado hasta límites que hacían temer por su vida.

Tenía algunas cicatrices en el cuerpo, estaba tan delgado que se le marcaban las costillas y unos ojos hundidos de un azul tan intenso que jamás había visto, reflejando el miedo que le hacía temblar y moverse contra la pared, alejándose de Kate.

El hombre, la miró asustado y sin decir nada.

-Chicos-dijo bajito para no asustarlo más- Necesitamos ayuda ya.

Kate escuchó como Ryan y Espo se alejaban en busca de ayuda sanitaria.

-Me llamo Kate-susurró.

El hombre se movió más contra la pared y gruñó.

Kate tragó saliva y se mordió el labio. ¿Qué demonios habría hecho este misterioso hombre de ojos azules en su vida anterior para estar torturado de esa forma en la actual? Movió la cabeza pensando que esa frase sería algo que hubiera dicho su tía… y se centró en intentar ganarse la confianza de él mientras su mente trabajaba a toda prisa para saber cómo solucionar esa situación.

* * *

Continuará...

Opiniones?


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y la gran acogida que ha tenido el capítulo :) Espero que este os guste igual o más. Gracias por leer como siempre :)

* * *

"Vamos, Ryan. Espo, daos prisa por favor" fue lo que pensó Kate una vez más.

Tragó saliva y entreabrió sus labios intentando boquear algo de aire. El calor allí abajo era más sofocante aún que un día normal de verano en Nueva York. Sintió su espalda empapada en sudor y vio como la piel del desconocido brillaba por la suciedad y la secreción.

Intentó dar un paso al frente, acercarse a él, pero él se alejó de ella pegándose de nuevo a la pared.

-Hey… Soy policía-Paseó su dedo por las letras del chaleco dónde se leía la palabra- Policía de Nueva York-dijo despacio-¿Detective?-Se quitó el chaleco antibalas dejándolo a un lado.

El hombre que debía tener unos treinta y largos años, algo envejecido por su situación, la miró realmente asustado.

Siguió con su mirada el movimiento de su mano.

Kate sacó del bolsillo de su vaquero la placa, mostrándosela mientras dejaba la pistola junto con el chaleco en el suelo.

-Mi número es el 41319… -se mordió el labio- Policía… No te voy a hacer daño.

Se acercó levemente con las manos alzadas y él no se movió. Miró hacia arriba viendo la luz que se filtraba por la escotilla.

Sólo esperaba que sus compañeros se dieran prisa.

Aquél lugar no era higiénico ni salubre, necesitaba sacar a aquel hombre de allí y ser atendido antes de que él desfalleciera y ella vomitara por el hedor.

-Gendarmerie-dijo en francés-¿Polisie?-entrecerró los ojos y negó- ¿Polizei?-el hombre ni se movió-¿Policija? –Carraspeó- ¿Booliska? ¿Polisi?

Alzó su mentón al escucharla y sus ojos azules se clavaron en ella.

Kate fue a hablar de nuevo pero en ese momento, Ryan, Espo y dos chicos de atención sanitaria llegaron, bajando directamente y asustándolo.

Había intentado con todos esos idiomas que ella más o menos manejaba por todos sus años viajando por el mundo, y justo cuando parecía reaccionar, los habían asustado.

El hombre se revolvió ante ellos, gritando y moviendo sus brazos haciendo aspavientos y tratando de defenderse. Kate quiso intervenir pero Ryan la detuvo.

-Déjales trabajar.

Kate le miró sintiendo compasión de él y salió de aquel zulo con ayuda de Espo.

Los gritos de allí abajo resonaban en aquella oficina abandonada.

-Lo van a llevar al hospital y allí intentaran averiguar que le ha ocurrido… Nadie sabía que había alguien ahí abajo-le informó su compañero-

Kate asintió algo ausente, mirando donde segundos antes había estado y finalmente se dejó llevar hasta la salida.

* * *

Las luces azules y rojas se mezclaban con los focos blancos que iluminaban el edificio abandonado del muelle a pesar de que el cielo comenzaba a cobrar vida en un nuevo día.

Dejó caer el chaleco antibalas en el maletero de su coche y lo cerró apoyándose allí.

Sonrío recordando lo muy cansada que estaba unas horas atrás y lo realmente 'on fire' que se encontraba en ese momento a pesar de que llevaba casi 24 horas sin dormir y empezaba a amanecer en Manhattan.

Un nuevo caluroso y húmedo día de verano.

-Ya está todo controlado-dijo Ryan apareciendo frente a ella y bostezando.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello castaño casi rubio, algo más largo de lo habitual y enfundó su arma mientras se quitaba el chaleco y se encendía un cigarrillo.

Kate alzó una ceja tratando de comprender.

Ryan señaló la ambulancia que abandonaba el lugar con las sirenas puestas. Seguramente allí iba el desconocido.

-Gates ha dicho que no tenemos nada más… Y nos deja descansar hasta media tarde si no surge nada. Mañana podemos seguir con la investigación sin problemas.

Beckett sonrió sabiendo las ganas que su compañero tenía de salir pitando de allí, seguramente alguna chica le esperaría en su cama.

Ryan se la quedó mirando.

-Pero tú no vas a descansar… ¿No?

Kate negó y sonrío dando un pequeño saltito mientras Kevin le miraba con una ceja alzada.

Después de toda la acción de esas horas podía salir a correr y quemar algo más de energía o seguir con el papeleo y terminar de resolver el caso.

Si que habían desarmado toda la organización que se dedicaba a la trata de humanos, pero aún quedaba un cabo suelto. Ese hombre de ojos azules.

-Lo sabíamos… Es por eso que…-dio una calada a su cigarrillo y soltó el humo- Gates quiere verte.

-¿Y Espo?

-Espo se ha marchado. Lanie no tiene el día libre para él-ambos rieron-.

-¿Y dónde está Gates?

Kevin señaló a lo lejos un grupo de agentes del FBI y de su jefa. Kate se despidió de Kevin y se acercó hasta donde la esperaba su jefa quien se despedía de los demás agentes.

-Detective, tenemos que hablar.

La mirada de su jefa la intimidó.

* * *

No supo en qué momento de la mañana, porque ya hacía rato que había amanecido, había llegado allí.

Pero si tenía claro el motivo… El motivo no era otro que su tendencia a perderse en el limbo de sus pensamientos, sobre todo en los momentos más importantes.

No es que sus pies la hubieran arrastrado unos metros, despistada. Es que se había subido al coche de su jefa y ella había conducido mientras le hablaba de lo que tenía pensado para sus próximos días de trabajo y de lo que esperaba de ella.

Beckett había dejado de escuchar y sobretodo de pensar.

Se había quedado con las palabras de agradecimiento de Gates y todos los halagos y luego la había seguido sin decir nada.

Y allí estaba, de pie, andando en aquel pasillo del hospital Mount Sinaí de Nueva York mirando a su jefa, al suelo y viceversa.

Casi a punto de hacer un agujero en las baldosas de tanto caminar.

-Capitán, déjeme… Procesar un momento…

Gates asintió.

-Me está diciendo… Que… Mi trabajo a partir de ahora consistirá en ser custodia de ese hombre…-señaló la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba el hombre que habían encontrado en el sótano de aquella fabrica, aun sin identificar.

-Eso le he pedido, detective.

-Llevándolo a mí casa.

Gates asintió.

-De hecho, a todos los lugares que usted vaya… No podrá separarse de él.

-Pero señor…

Gates alzó la mano.

-Detective Beckett, si le he pedido –hizo una pausa, porque realmente Kate no tenía opciones a quejarse- usted ha estado a cargo de este caso, sabe más que nadie sobre ello y éste hombre confía en usted.

-¿¡Que confía en mí!? –Alzó las manos exasperada- Pero si sólo gruñe.

-El detective Esposito me informó de lo sucedido allí abajo, con quien mejor estuvo fue con usted-Gates cambió su rostro, ahora más serio que nunca- Detective, no es algo que pueda negociar… Llevará la investigación sobre este hombre…

Kate apretó los labios. Si era verdad que habían encontrado un cadáver en aquel edificio y habían detenido a varias personas, pero aquel caso aun no había terminado y el hombre podía ser clave para resolverlo… Sin embargo ella no tenía ningunas ganas de hacer de niñera de nadie y mucho menos de alguien que dependía totalmente de ella y que le provocaba escalofríos al mirarle a esos ojos azules.

-Me mantendrá al tanto de todo, si habla, si no habla… Todo, mientras sus compañeros investigan a los demás implicados ¿De acuerdo?

Kate asintió. No podía hacer otra cosa y finalmente Beckett se dejó caer en una de las sillas de los pasillos y bufó mientras Gates desaparecía al final del pasillo.

Miró la puerta.

Tragó saliva sintiéndose realmente nerviosa ante el giro que acababa de dar su vida.

No, si seguramente su tía y el horóscopo tenían razón… Su vida iba a cambiar a partir de ese caso. Para bien o para mal, iba a cambiar.

Volvió a mirar la puerta y suspiró.

Una enfermera le había informado que el paciente, llamado entre ellos 'John Doe' ya que estaba sin identificar, estaba sedado y aún tenían que tratar de asearlo por lo que aun tenía un buen rato para tomarse un café y asimilar todo lo ocurrido.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y mandó un mensaje a Espo y a Ryan para que le avisaran cuando fueran a la doce y se pusieran a trabajar con la foto que seguramente le habían hecho en el edificio y con los miles de archivos que había sobre personas desaparecidas.

Deseaba que hubiera una coincidencia con algún caso abierto sobre alguna persona desaparecida que cuadrara con el sexo y la edad de ese hombre y el caso pudiera resolverse cuanto antes.

No tenía ningunas ganas de enfrentarse a él… No tenía ni idea de cómo tratarlo.

-¿Detective?

Kate alzó la vista y se levantó cuando se encontró con un hombre alto, cabello y ojos oscuros, sonrisa encantadora y muy probablemente de su edad.

-Soy el doctor Davidson-le estrechó la mano mientras le sonreía-Me encargaré del paciente John Doe y me han informado que está bajo su custodia.

Kate asintió.

-Detective Beckett.-carraspeó algo incomoda ante su mirada-.

El doctor Davidson sonrío y se quedó mirándola.

-El paciente está deshidratado y desnutrido por lo que no será posible que le dé el alta como mínimo hasta esta noche…-Kate asintió- Estamos trabajando administrándole calmantes y suero… Y… intentaremos asearlo y curar algunas heridas que tiene.

Kate asintió y se quedó callada sin saber que decir.

-Puede…Si quiere, dejarme su número y la avisaré cuando despierte y le vayamos a darle alta o si algo va mal.

-Claro.-Kate sacó una tarjeta de presentación de su cartera y se la entregó.

-Kate-sonrió el hombre leyéndola-.

Beckett asintió algo incomoda.

-Pues… Eso es todo. Estaremos en contacto.

-Gracias Doctor Davidson.

-Josh-le contestó él antes de despedirse.

Kate se quedó mirando por dónde se marchaba el doctor y suspiró. Rió con flojera cuando pensó en su tía y en lo que diría de ese 'bomboncito' de doctor; justo como lo hubiera llamado ella. Seguramente recurriría a las páginas del horóscopo y ese sería el príncipe azul que la salvaría de vivir en la soledad y la compañía de su gato y sobretodo sacarla del departamento de policía.

Algo que tía Teressa deseaba con todas sus fuerzas e incluso en más de una ocasión le había insinuado echar mano a las velas para conseguir lo deseado.

* * *

Kate se acercó casi sin hacer ruido hasta la mesa donde sus compañeros estaban trabajando en una de las salas adjuntas de la planta de homicidios.

Ambos se estiraron y dieron un trago a su café a la vez.

Se les notaba frustrados y no era para menos, habían amontonados unos 400 archivos sobre la mesa, algunos abiertos y dispersados en la mesa junto con la caja de donuts que había a un lado y otros simplemente descartados por las pocas coincidencias…

-¿Algo nuevo?

Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando la escucharon a sus espaldas y la miraron con resentimiento fingido.

-Nada nuevo, sigue habiendo demasiada gente desaparecida.

Kate se sentó en una de las sillas vacías y alargó la mano agarrando un donut y llevándoselo a la boca.

-mmm delicioso-casi gimió cerrando los ojos.

-¡Eh! ¡Eso es para los que estamos trabajando!

-Todavía no puedo creer que la Base de Reconocimiento Facial del departamento no haya sido actualizada-dijo Kate sin importarle las quejas de Espo sobre los donuts- ¡A Mano!

-¿Y nos vas a ayudar un poco no?

Kate alzó una ceja y luego sonrío agarrando uno de los archivos.

-De algún modo tenemos que saber quién es ese hombre…

-Sí, sobre todo porque ya me han dicho que se tiene que quedar contigo.

Los tres se giraron al escuchar la voz de Lanie. Ryan y Espo arrugaron su frente y volvieron a girarse para mirar a Kate.

-Gracias Lan, como siempre haciendo una entrada triunfal y dándonos buenas noticias-rió Beckett.

Su amiga saludó a su marido y luego se sentó en la otra silla que quedaba vacía.

No tardó ni dos segundos en robarles otro donut ante las quejas de unos y la risa de la otra.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó Beckett alzando la vista del archivo que estaba leyendo y cerrándolo cuando vio que no coincidía.

-Antes de que preguntéis… Yo no tengo nada, revisé sus huellas y no están en el sistema. Debe ser un buen chico… ¿Vosotros tenéis alguna novedad?

Los tres negaron moviendo la cabeza.

-Sólo sabemos lo justo, varón en sus treinta, torturado, desnutrido, ojos azules, pelo castaño… -comentó Espo.

-Es probable que no tenga barba y unos cuantos años menos en su foto de archivo.

-¿Os han dicho el tipo de Sangre?

-Sí, es cierto – dijo Ryan sacando su libretita- Llamó un tal Dr. Davidson preguntando por ti Kate…- Beckett revisó su móvil y se dio cuenta que se había quedado sin batería. Se levantó buscando el cargador para enchufarlo mientras escuchaba a Ryan-… Nos dijo que sigue sedado pero que le sacaron sangre, tiene anemia-leyó- Las defensas bajas… Bueno todas las cosas que podía tener después de llevar un tiempecito sin ver la luz solar… y su sangre es A positivo.

Todos se quedaron callados.

-Ya podemos empezar a descartar los que no tengan ese tipo de sangre, mirad el lado positivo.

Todos miraron a Lanie quien sonreía disfrutando del donut.

-Sí, apenas son descartamos cuantos ¿100? ¿Quedan otros mil?

-Venga no os quejéis, pasadme uno-la forense se puso a leer-Este no es. Otro…

Kate rió. Los cuatro se pusieron a mirar archivos como locos sin percatarse que las horas iban pasando.

-No entiendo de verdad… Como vamos a encontrarlo porque…

-Bueno, algunos terminan muertos y se descartan, otros tienen una doble vida con alguna stripper…

-Y luego está nuestro John Doe-comentó Espo.

-Y otros directamente no aparecen.

-Nadie desaparece así como así…

Ryan le tiró a Lanie un archivo de un chico que simplemente había salido por la noche, sus amigos fueron a un callejón a orinar y al regresar a la calle, él ya no estaba. Sus amigos le habían perdido de vista un minuto y para cuando intentaron buscarle, era demasiado tarde, la calle estaba desierta, sin su amigo, sin tráfico, sin nada.

A Lanie se le quedó mal cuerpo al leer el informe.

-Algo tuvo que pasar.

-Estoy con Lanie-intervino Kate- Debe haber una explicación. Una historia hace que todo tenga sentido.

-¿Y qué historia, Becks?-preguntó Espo cruzándose de brazos.

Beckett hizo una mueca por qué no se le ocurría nada. Se quedó un momento pensativa y entonces miró a su compañero desafiante.

-La historia está en la gente que detuvimos. Ellos nos dirán como ese tipo llegó allí. Si sabemos cómo llegó-se levantó- Podemos saber quién es.

Los tres asintieron.

-Vamos… Hay gente que volver a interrogar… Preguntarles directamente por este tipo-indicó Kate mientras se levantaba mientras Espo y Ryan obedecían las órdenes de su jefa.

No habían salido de la sala que el móvil de Beckett empezó a vibrar aun enchufado al cargador.

Kate se acercó y lo desconectó contestando a la llamada.

-Sí, soy yo. Si-su rostro cambió- Cla…Claro… Ya mismo voy.

Kate colgó y miró a sus compañeros.

-Cambio de planes. John Doe ha despertado…-Tragó saliva-Puede que él tenga la respuesta a todo si consigo hacerle hablar.


	3. Chapter 3

De vuelta con las pilas cargadas. Espero que os guste este capítulo... Y sobretodo muchas gracias por leer y por comentar, y por la paciencia que teneis!

* * *

-No puedo hacerlo.

Lanie mira una vez más a su amiga. Ella había decidido acompañarla hasta el hospital para que estuviera más tranquila, sin embargo, Kate no las tenía todas consigo y no era para menos, nadie podía obligarla a convivir con un desconocido… Mucho menos un desconocido peligroso.

-Beckett…

-No, Lanie, no puedo. Es medio peligroso, no habla, no sé…

Kate se llevó una mano a la frente y miró la puerta de su habitación.

-Eres policía, Kate. Puedes con eso y mucho más… Es tu oportunidad… Después de esto podrías ascender más si lo desearas.

Beckett se mordió el labio.

La puerta se abrió y Lanie alzó la ceja al ver al doctor que se acercaba a ellas. Moreno, con un cabello envidiable y una sonrisa encantadora.

-Detective-le saludó.

Kate alzó la vista.

-Doctor Davidson… -dijo algo incomoda-¿Alguna novedad?

Josh asintió.

-De hecho si y menos mal que ya está aquí… Nos preguntábamos si podía ayudarnos…

Kate le miró sin comprender.

-Hemos tenido que agarrarle porque está agresivo y nos gustaría asearlo antes de darle el alta esta tarde.

Kate miró a Lanie.

Su corazón se había encogido cuando escuchó la petición del doctor. Ella no estaba preparada para aquello. No quería tener que lidiar con eso, sin embargo asintió. Lo hizo lentamente en un movimiento de cabeza ascendente y descendente, casi sin ser consciente de ello, pero lo hizo: aceptó.

Su amiga la despidió diciendo que la esperaría en la cafetería del hospital y Kate siguió a Davidson hasta el interior de la sala esterilizada donde esperaba el paciente y el testigo de su caso, un despojo de hombre.

Dentro se encontraban dos enfermeros esperando al doctor. El desconocido se retorcía mientras las ataduras de sus muñecas a la cama le apretaban haciéndole gruñir más.

-Hemos tenido que atarlo para sacarle sangre y para ponerle el suero-informó uno de los enfermeros-.

Kate se quedó lo más alejada posible de la cama sin interferir, con su espalda prácticamente pegada a la pared.

Los enfermeros y el doctor intentaron por todos los medios, pero el hombre se resistía, gritaba nervioso y gruñía.

Beckett sentía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, asustada. Pero cuando el individuo alzó la vista y la clavó en ella, se sintió intimidada. El anónimo se calmó al ver los ojos de ella y Kate sintió como su pulso disminuía. Entrecerró los ojos sintiendo como por un segundo, habían conectado. Había sido una sensación extraña, pero le había hecho comprender que no tenía nada que temer y que ella era capaz de encararlo a él y a todo lo que se propusiera.

Lentamente, tratando de no asustarlo, se acercó. Las fuerzas de él eran cada vez más débil.

-Hey… Soy yo…-habló bajito para no alterarlo. Los enfermeros la miraron y enarcaron sus cejas sorprendidos por la pasividad de ella mientras que el doctor los miraba algo alejado- ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

El hombre se tranquilizó mirando a Kate.

-Escucha-susurró cada vez más cerca de él- No te van a hacer daño… Sólo… Quieren-carraspeó-Queremos ayudarte.

Josh se quedó mirando a Kate y sonrió viendo como lo estaba amansando. Les hizo una señal a los enfermeros y estos se acercaron para administrarle un sedante vía intravenosa.

Se alteró al ver como se acercaban y Kate los detuvo.

-Es solo un pinchazo-Kate se quedó mirando sus brazos y su pecho desnudo, lleno de marcas y pequeñas cicatrices.

Sintió lástima. Seguramente había pasado por demasiado… Por algo que no le deseaba a nadie.

Beckett se mordió el labio. No estaba segura que él la entendiera, todavía no hablaba y había reaccionado a otros idiomas sin embargo ella seguía hablando al comprobar cómo se calmaba mediante su voz.

-Sólo te van a cortar ese pelo…-dijo mirando como tenía el cabello castaño, largo y lleno de nudos- Y afeitarte-musitó-¿Ok?

Parpadeó varias veces. Kate no podía apartar la mirada de esos hipnotizantes ojos azules. La respiración de él se había vuelto más pausada y finalmente y con lentitud, asintió.

-¿Si?

Volvió a asentir y eso hizo que Kate sonriera.

Miró a los enfermeros y al médico y le hizo un leve gesto. Kate sintió como sus ojos se humedecían levemente y salió de allí mientras él estaba siendo atendido más relajado.

-Hey-El doctor la detuvo en el pasillo- Lo has hecho perfecto.

Kate asintió sin decir nada.

-Te irá bien con él…Seguro que consigues que hable y… Resuelves el caso.

-Eso espero.

-Si necesitas ayuda…

-Gracias-Kate sonrió-.

Ambos se quedaron callados mirándose. Josh miró su carpeta con el historial del paciente y volvió a mirar a la chica.

-Puedes… Puedes irte y volver esta tarde a última hora a buscarle…

Kate asintió.

-Te lo devolveremos limpito y con ropa.

-Es un detalle-musitó la detective rodando los ojos ante el comentario de él. Se notaba que el doctor estaba interesado en ella, todo lo contrario que le sucedía a Kate.

Ahora no podía pensar en tener otra relación que seguramente fracasaría. Esa era su maldición… Sus relaciones siempre acababan mal.

Por ahora se centraría en ese hombre, en conseguir que hablara y en resolver el caso.

* * *

-¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Sabes algo más?-preguntó Espo cuando entró en la sala de descanso de la doce y vio a Kate con su rostro escondido entre sus manos.

El detective se sentó en la mesita frente al sofá, mirándola.

Beckett negó.

-Esto nos va a llevar para rato… ¿Tú?

-Poca cosa. Unos se contradicen, otros se culpan entre ellos, lo de siempre. Ryan sigue trabajando en ello.

Kate asintió.

-Entonces… Se va a quedar en tu casa-dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta.

Kate volvió a asentir.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí. Solo está perdido… No entiende nada, pero no parece… Conmigo no es agresivo. Y de todas formas, soy policía.

-Sabes que si nos necesitas, a cualquiera de nosotros…

-Lo sé, Gracias Javi-suspiró-Lo que no sé es si decírselo a mi tía, o que se entere ella misma cuando venga a visitarme la semana que viene.

Espo hizo una mueca.

-No sé que es peor.

Kate sonrió. Después de una breve charla, su compañero volvió a dejarla sola y ella trató de relajarse mientras hacía tiempo para ir a buscar a su nuevo compañero.

Sin embargo el doctor Davidson la llamó justo antes de salir para avisarle que lo dejaría un par de días más en observación.

Kate no se opuso. Esos tres días de margen le daban tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que su vida iba a cambiar.

Tenía un fin de semana completo por delante para ella sola…

Y para que Christopher se hiciera a la idea que tendrían visita.

* * *

Otro lunes de verano más. Sin embargo, aunque normalmente los lunes se le hacían eternos, ese había sido diferente.

Ya era última hora de la tarde cuando subió las escaleras de su apartamento iluminadas por unas bombillas que parpadeaban de vez en cuando a pesar que le había pedido al casero que lo revisara.

No había forma de que le hiciera caso.

Sacó las llaves para abrir las dos cerraduras de su puerta y sus nervios aumentaron al traspasar el umbral.

Encendió las luces y le dejó pasar a él, quien iba detrás.

Se había sorprendido al verlo en el hospital, sin la barba, sin las greñas, con un cabello castaño ni corto ni largo, en su medida justa, bien cuidado y con unos vaqueros, una camiseta granate y unas converse negras, tan juvenil que se había quitado por lo menos diez años de encima.

Kate le instó a pasar y con miedo, entró al piso y dio un salto hacia atrás golpeando su espalda contra la puerta ya cerrada, cuando Christopher saltó del sofá y se acercó para frotarse a su pierna.

-Chris-musitó Kate, intentando no alzar mucho la voz-Lárgate.-el gato bufó- Ya te he hablado de él… Vivirá con nosotros venga… Vete-Kate hizo un aspaviento para echar al felino sin embargo este se erizó frente al hombre asustándolo más y después de una queja, Christopher salió despavorido escondiéndose en su habitación.

Kate miró al hombre a su lado y sonrió sin poder evitarlo, tratando de disimular al ver como se asustaba por el gatito.

Él era enorme, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella llevaba unas botas altas y aun así le sacaba un par de milímetros de altura.

Su cuerpo se notaba grande y seguramente antes de su cautiverio había estado fibrado, sin embargo, ahí estaba aterrado por una bolita de pelo que no llegaba a los seis kilogramos.

-Es sólo un gato… Créeme tiene más miedo él que tú. Es manso no te hará nada, sólo duerme y come…-Kate caminó por la estancia encendiendo otra lamparita del salón.- A veces quiere mimos pero…-se calló.

Se sentía estúpida teniéndole que explicar todo, pero el Psicólogo del hospital que había hablado con ella le había dado indicaciones de que el cerebro de él estaba entre un reset y una pausa y no comprendía nada. Había recibido demasiados golpes que le habían producido todo tipo de desajustes, amnesia, perdida del habla… comprensión etc.

El hombre se pegó al ventanal del salón mirando las luces de los edificios y de los coches cuando empezaba a anochecer.

-Bueno… Esta… será tu casa-dijo algo incomoda-Hasta que sepamos quien eres… Y encontremos tu familia-susurró.

Kate se quedó mirando como pegaba su mano al cristal y no supo que decir. En el fondo sentía compasión por él… No saber quién eres, verte en libertad después de tanto tiempo encerrado. Debía ser duro todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Puedes dormir ahí…-dijo señaló el sofá aunque era minúsculo.

Sonrió viendo como el hombre le atendía mirando todo, sin decir nada y con cara de confuso mientras le decía cual era su habitación, donde estaba el baño, la cocina, todo para que se sintiera cómodo.

Beckett suspiró. Aquello sería complicado. Pudo ver en esos ojos azules como para él tampoco era fácil invadir el espacio de ella.

El hombre pasó una mano por su frente, empapada en sudor.

-Ah sí, lo siento, aun no me han arreglado el aire acondicionado. Hace calor… Lo sé.

Kate se dio la vuelta y fue a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua mientras le comentaba que ella se iría a dormir porque estaba cansada y al día siguiente ambos debían ir a la doce para hablar con su capitán.

Cuando volvió a girarse. Se quedó paralizada.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces…?

Se había quitado la camiseta granate y la había tirado al suelo. Kate se quedó mirando su pecho, perlado por la fina capa de sudor que le cubría, sin un solo bello, con el estomago muy plano debido a la desnutrición que había sufrido, sin el abdomen marcado y su piel pegada a las costillas, piel maltratada por varias cicatrices.

-Es… Es por el calor ¿No?-dijo Kate sin poder apartar la mirada de su torso.

El hombre asintió.

Kate suspiró. No tenía ropa masculina allí para dejarle.

-¿Tienes sed?

El chico volvió a asentir.

-Hay agua fría en la nevera, ven.

Ambos fueron a la nevera, sacó una botella de agua y se la tendió para que la aguantara mientras buscaba un vaso en uno de los armarios. Cuando Kate lo miró, él estaba bebiendo directamente de la botella, casi desesperado, dejando caer gotas por su cuello.

-Hey… De la botella no-dijo, pero demasiado tarde, ya no había más agua.

Kate volvió a soltar el aire de sus pulmones en forma de suspiro mientras estuvo tentada a deslizar sus dedos por las gotas del cuello. Hizo una mueca. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

El chico se giró para ir de nuevo al salón sin saber qué hacer. Kate frunció el ceño y se fijó en su espalda. Se acercó cuando él se sentó en el sofá sin moverse y se quedó mirando a la altura de su nuca.

-Tienes un tatuaje.

Beckett pasó su dedo índice por sobre la tinta y sintió un escalofrío al tocar su piel. Un ave fénix con las alas abiertas. Ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. No supo porque pero ese tatuaje era perfecto para él. Además tenía una letra entrelazada en una de las alas del dibujo.

Separó su mano y se sentó sobre la mesita que aun tenían varias revistas y papeles sueltos, desordenados.

-Tienes un fénix-sonrió levemente mirándole a los ojos- Y -frunció el ceño- Algo parecido a una letra… Una R… ¿Te llamas… Robert?

Él ni siquiera se inmuto.

-¿Ryan?

Nada.

-¿Russell? No… No tienes cara de Russell… Ni de River… mmm

Ni siquiera la miraba. Parecía completamente perdido en su mente. No quería presionarlo.

Kate se quedó mirándolo y alargó su mano acariciando la de él, quien se tensó al sentir los dedos de ella sobre su mano.

Nervioso se removió y ella decidió no presionarlo más.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa… Avísame.

Él no dijo nada. Kate se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Buenas noches. -dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

El hombre se quedó mirando la puerta por la que la muchacha que lo había amparado había desaparecido.

Se quitó las deportivas que le habían dado y los vaqueros, quedando completamente desnudo ya que no tenía calzoncillos y se hizo un ovillo en el sofá.

Se removió varias veces y finalmente se quedó recostado en el suelo, en un rincón del salón.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno este lo tenía medio escrito, lo he acabado ahora y lo subo ya... Ahora eso si, no sé cuanto tardaré en volver a subir otro capi de esta histo.

Espero que os guste... Y que más o menos por donde va avanzando no os parezca muy aburrido. Gracias por leer y comentar.

* * *

Removió la nariz sintiendo un cosquilleo al mismo tiempo que arrugaba sus parpados cerrados, tratando de luchar contra los rayos de sol que invadían su hogar.

Así se despertaban los Neoyorkinos.

Ok si, la mayoría de veces necesitaban ayuda del despertador pero también era normal despertar al amanecer gracias a la falta de persianas que impidieran que los molestos rayos de luz se filtraran.

Y Kate era de aquellas personas que no tenían persiana, sólo una minimalista cortina que cubría como podía la ventana, una cama doble, un armario y una estantería repleta de libros.

Suspiró y abrió los ojos, completamente estirada en la cama y destapada. Vestida con unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes.

Miró observando que ese martes hacia bastante sol y que, era bastante tarde a juzgar por la luz y el sonido de la vida en la calle.

La sonrisa que se había instalado en su rostro se esfumó al recordar que no estaba sola. No sólo con Christopher que dormía a los pies de su cama…

Recordó que en el sofá dormía un desconocido, testigo principal de su caso y que además no hablaba.

Abrió la puerta, descalza y caminando despacio para encontrarse el sofá vacio.

Por un segundo pensó que había huido, detalle que no le sorprendía después de todo lo sufrido.

Por otro lado el hecho que hubiera huido le ponía de mal humor, sería ella la encargada en encontrarlo en una ciudad de ocho millones de habitantes jugándose su puesto de trabajo.

No fue necesario, lo localizó una milésima de segundo después. Al fin y al cabo su salón no era el salón de una mansión y no había sido difícil encontrarlo.

Estaba hecho un ovillo en un rincón.

Abrió la boca y los ojos cuando se percató en qué estado estaba: DESNUDO.

Se tuvo que tapar la boca para amortiguar el quejido que escapó de su garganta al ver sus largas piernas, muy delgadas y su trasero pálido debido a la falta de luz solar durante esos años.

Pero que trasero… A pesar de su delgadez casi extrema, daban ganas de pellizcarlo.

Kate mordió su labio. Aquello no era normal… ¿Cómo estaba pensando en eso, con esa persona, en aquella situación?

Kate se movió tropezando con la mesita del salón, soltando una palabrota mientras se inclinaba para tratar de masajear su dedo meñique del pie izquierdo.

Volvió a mirar al chico, quien en ese instante la miraba entre asustado y confundido, alertado por el ruido que ella había hecho, haciendo que se levantara alejándose de ella.

-Soy yo-dijo Kate y se sonrojó al verlo, apartando la mirada lo más rápido posible.

Él no se inmutaba. Estaba de cara a ella, enfrentándola completamente desnudo, con su miembro en reposo –y a juzgar por las vistas, muy bien dotado- pero completamente visible para ella.

Kate carraspeó y escuchó el bufido de su gato al pasar por delante del hombre desnudo.

Christopher se alejó de ambos.

-No… No quería asustarte-Kate tartamudeaba. Hacía tiempo que no veía un hombre desnudo.

Se mordió el labio y le pasó sus vaqueros.

-No puedes estar desnudo… Aquí… Esto no es el sótano donde te encontramos-no pudo evitar echar un vistazo rápido a su entrepierna, sonrojándose. -Tapate.

Él no se movió.

-Se que tienes calor…-Kate se sentía estúpida, hablando prácticamente sola- Iremos a comprar ropa, algo cómodo. Venga… Vístete.

Beckett aun estaba demasiado ruborizada sin embargo salió pitando para encerrarse en su habitación.

Tuvo que darse una ducha helada, por el calor que hacía aquel día y por el calor que le había producido verlo así… No pudo evitarlo así como tampoco podía evitar sentirse fatal por ello.

Se vistió rápido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta sencilla y salió al salón.

Por suerte, esta vez el chico estaba vestido.

El sonido del estomago de él la sorprendió.

-Ostras, anoche… No cenaste, estás hambriento…-Kate arrugó la frente yendo a la cocina- ¿Por qué no me lo di…? Ok. Se me olvidaba, eres silencioso-suspiró.

Abrió varios armarios y la nevera.

-No tengo mucho. Iremos a hacer la compra luego de hablar con la capitana-casi hablaba más para ella misma que para él.

Con lo poco que tenía le preparó un tazón de cereales que enseguida engulló con ansia.

Mientras devoraba las bolitas de chocolate bañadas en leche, una cucharada tras otra, Kate lo observaba detenidamente.

Ambos fueron sorprendidos por el BEEP de un mensaje entrante en su móvil.

El hombre movió la mano y derramó parte del plato.

-Es mi iPhone.-dijo agarrando el aparato que reposaba en la mesa y se lo acercó-No es nada.-Lo cogió cuando Kate se lo dejó y lo miró moviéndolo frente a él. El aparato volvió a vibrar y él enarcó sus cejas- Me pregunto…-Kate habló bajito-Cuanto tiempo llevabas ahí abajo que ni siquiera estas acostumbrado a un simple iPhone-se mordió el labio.

* * *

Kate tuvo que agarrarlo del brazo varias veces durante su caminata, de no ser por ello, hubiera sido atropellado en repetidas ocasiones. Estaba con el corazón en un puño, vigilándole en todo momento mientras él parecía un turista que no había visto una ciudad en su vida, despistado mirando todos los edificios, los coches, las luces, la gente, todo le asombraba.

Caminaron por Canal Street en busca de ropa para él, ropa que obviamente elegiría ella y pagaría el departamento de policía de Nueva York.

-No sé cómo llamarte...-susurró Kate, caminando a su lado entre la gente mientras miraba los escaparates en busca de una tienda de ropa, donde hubieran vaqueros, camisetas, sudaderas, deportivas, ropa interior, calcetines, todo lo necesario para él.- ¿Tienes alguna preferencia? -Kate sonrió- Claro, no me vas a contestar.

Él siguió callado, enarcó sus cejas y sin avisarle entró en una tienda donde había camisetas y vaqueros.

Kate lo siguió, dejándole libre para descubrir que iba a hacer.

Agarró varias camisetas y un par de pantalones y se quedó mirándolas.

-¿Te gustan esas, Tarzan?-dijo haciendo referencia a las greñas con las que ella lo había conocido.

Para no variar no dijo nada.

En un arranque, se giró y salió a paso rápido hacia la salida. Kate entró en pánico y caminó detrás de él sacando los billetes de su bolso lo más rápido posible ante la atenta mirada del dependiente que pensaba que iban a robar.

Dejó un billete de 100 en el mostrador, indicándole que se quedara con el cambio y siguió al hombre que salía con la ropa en sus manos.

-Eh...Eh frena-le agarró del brazo con brusquedad y él se asustó soltándose, mirándola atemorizado. Se encogió en sí mismo, cerrando los ojos.

Kate tragó saliva sintiéndose mal. Él, quien había sido maltratado durante años no esperaba aquello. Ella no iba a pegarle, pero él no podía evitar pensar que si lo haría. Y ahí estaba, con los ojos cerrados esperando el golpe.

-Escucha-dijo acariciando su brazo lentamente, haciendo que él abriera los ojos-Calma...No...No voy a hacerte nada, no voy a pegarte... Escúchame, no puedes hacer eso-señaló con su cabeza la tienda, con paciencia- Tienes que pagar antes de irte de las tiendas... ¿Vale?

El doctor le había avisado que la mente de él había recibido tantos golpes físicos y psicológicos que podía reaccionar de cualquier manera y todo lo que era normal para todo el mundo no era concebido así para él, quien no entendía nada y quien por el trauma era incapaz de hilar una sola palabra.

Kate seguía acariciando su mano sin darse cuenta y él finalmente asintió.

-Venga, vamos a seguir comprándote ropa…

* * *

Kate salió de una de las últimas tiendas a la que habían entrado y le había comprado ropa interior, cargando unas bolsas. Finalmente se lo había pasado bien. A pesar de que no hablaba, era divertido probarle ropa…

No es que ella directamente entrara al cambiador con él y lo desvistiera y vistiera, No, ella le elegía un par de camisetas, camisas y pantalones y esperaba a fuera a que él saliera.

Al salir ella le inspeccionaba con detenimiento y elegía lo que mejor le sentaba. Camisas de cuadros, vaqueros desgastados, camisetas con cuello de pico de color negro o morado…Alguna granate y otras grises, deportivas, zapatos o botas…

Todo en talla pequeña. Estaba demasiado delgado.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a comer algo y a la doce… ¡Estoy agotada!-Ella también se había comprado un par de cosas, también aconsejada por él, quien no era Lanie, pero… No tenía mal gusto.

Beckett se frenó mirando a su lado.

Giró y miró alrededor suyo. Ni rastro de él. Había andado unos metros, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos y al parecer, hablando sola.

Apretó las bolsas y volvió hasta la tienda de la cual habían salido. Ni rastro. Bufó. Miró alrededor

Miró a un lado y a otro.

-Me cago en la puta-masculló. Su corazón se aceleró irremediablemente. Aquello no podía estar pasándole a ella…

Se había despistado un solo segundo y ya lo había vuelto a perder. Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca y suspiró.

Había quedado en reunirse con Gates en una hora… Y ella había perdido a George de la jungla en medio del caos de Nueva York.

Escuchó un grito a lo lejos mientras sopesaba las miles de ideas que se le ocurrían como excusas ante su jefa o las miles formas de encontrar al sujeto.

Se guió por otro grito que sonó más cerca y fue ahí cuando lo encontró.

-Hey, hey-se acercó corriendo cargando con las bolsas-Para, para no hagas eso.-dijo abochornada.

'Tarzan' se había bajado la cremallera del vaquero y orinaba como si nada contra un árbol, los gritos de unas mujeres habían alertado al policía de turno llegando al mismo tiempo que Kate.

-No puedes hacer eso-dijo Kate ignorando al agente uniformado.

-¿Señorita, está él con usted?

-Escuche-Kate miró al policía de uniforme. Uno de la cincuenta y cuatro- Está conmigo, soy detective-Kate rebuscó en su bolsillo y le enseñó la placa, mientras que su nuevo 'amigo' terminaba de orinar.

El agente miró la placa, la miró a ella y luego al hombre que esperaba a su lado sin comprender nada y bufó.

-¿Sabe que debo multarle igual no?

Kate se mordió el labio y le explicó todo lo que había sucedido. Después de una larga y cansada charla finalmente no recibieron ninguna multa.

* * *

-Y así ha sido mi mañana-dijo Kate dejándose caer en la silla de su escritorio, mientras sus compañeros y amigos la miraban aguantándose la risa- Os podéis reír.

Ni Ryan ni Espo se hicieron esperar y soltaron una carcajada.

-Lo siento Becks.

Kate se encogió de hombros y miró por detrás de ellos en dirección al despacho de su jefa.

Allí estaba su 'amigo' encerrado con su jefa y un par de agentes del FBI.

-¿No hay nada nuevo?-preguntó, regresando su atención a sus amigos.

-Nada-negó Ryan-Sigo buscando en el archivo de desaparecidos, pero hay demasiados… Me llevará por lo menos dos días más, si tuviéramos alguna pista.

Kate frunció el ceño, pensando. Sin embargo la puerta del despacho de su jefa abriéndose la distrajo.

Se levantó y se acercó hasta donde estaba Gates y su amigo que estaba cabizbajo y algo nervioso moviendo su pie.

-Capitán… ¿Algo?

Gates negó.

-No habla.

Beckett se mordió el labio.

-¿Cree que usted podría…?

-Puedo intentarlo.

Gates asintió y le agradeció. Estuvieron un rato hablando en privado junto con los demás agentes que participaban en el caso y acordaron volver a reunirse en dos días, por lo que Beckett tenía exactamente dos días para conseguir que el hombre hablara algo.

-Aquí tiene la tarjeta de Burke-dijo Gates dándole la tarjeta con el número del psicólogo- Veremos si con él y con usted… Logramos avanzar.

Kate asintió.

Salió de allí tras despedirse de sus amigos y cargada de bolsas y seguida por él llegó a su hogar un rato después.

Ambos se sentaron en el minúsculo sofá en silencio. Por suerte ese día hacía algo menos de calor a esas horas.

Beckett agarró su iPhone mientras Christopher bufaba una vez más al invitado.

-Voy a llamar para que traigan comida china-sonrió- Me muero de hambre.

El hombre no dijo nada.

Kate hizo el pedido y tras colgar se quedó mirándole.

-Sabes-suspiró- Yo también he estado perdida-colocó su mano sobre la de él, pero él se tensó y la apartó nervioso.- Saldrás de ese agujero… No puedo comparar mi situación con la tuya, pero… No ahora ya no estás solo.

Kate se quedó mirando sus ojos azules y finalmente se levantó alejándose de él para mirar por la ventana, intentando no pensar más de lo necesario y sentir un poco de calma.


	5. Chapter 5

Siento la tardanza. No me convencía el capítulo. Gracias por todos los comentarios y por todos los que tomais un ratito para leerlo y sobretdo para dejarme vuestra opinion, que para mi es imprescindible para saber como seguir.

**Gracias sobretodo a mi cupcake Juno :)**

* * *

El techo era de lo más interesante del mundo a esas horas de la madrugada.

Kate estaba acalorada por los últimos retazos de verano y no podía dormir. O eso creía ella. No, ella sabía perfectamente que el calor no era lo único que le impedía dormir.

Ella era una de esas personas que le daban mil vueltas a sus problemas. Aun solucionados, su mente regresaba a ese momento en el que su problema había aparecido y como se había desarrollado.

Y eso su tía lo odiaba. Odiaba que Kate fuera tan persistente en sus problemas y siempre le repetía una y otra vez "Katie, Si no tiene solución no te preocupes, y si tiene solución… No te preocupes"

Pero claro, para Kate la filosofía de su tía no era válida para su vida.

Su tía era demasiado hippy.

Y su cabeza era un hervidero en ese momento a pesar que tenía la vista clavada en el techo.

No podía dejarle de dar vueltas a todo el tema relacionado con su inquilino.

Después de haber cenado en silencio, o más bien, después de que él devorara la comida en silencio, ella se había disculpado y se había encerrado en su habitación.

Aun no estaba acostumbrada a tener más compañía que Christopher y el hecho que su tía tarde o temprano se iba a enterar de ello la ponía más nerviosa. Porque su tía le repetiría que no se preocupara… O por el contrario le diría que está loca por tener a un extraño en casa.

Suspiró.

Un ruido lejano llegó a sus oídos.

Se irguió y centralizó todos sus sentidos en descubrir de lo que se trataba, siempre en alerta.

Era casi como un gemido lastimero que iba en aumento.

Miró por encima de las sabanas y se encontró a Chris completamente dormido, casi roncando, por lo que él no era.

El sollozo se hizo más patente y entonces lo supo.

Se levantó descalza, ataviada con un short y una camiseta y abrió la puerta despacio intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Por suerte, esta vez, y aunque el muchacho seguía recostado en el suelo, llevaba unos bóxers negros que marcaban toda su anatomía. En especial _Esa parte_.

Estaba encogido, casi protegiéndose, pero con sus músculos completamente tensos. Empezó a sollozar más fuerte y Kate se acercó.

No sabía si despertarlo de su pesadilla, pero mientras lo pensó, sus ojos se abrieron y se movió asustado ante la cercanía de ella comenzando a gritar, nervioso casi histérico.

El hombre se movió, golpeándose contra el sofá.

-Tranquilo, Shh, quieto soy yo.

Kate se percató de su pecho empapado en sudor subiendo y bajando respirando con dificultad.

Sus ojos estaban húmedos y rojos.

-Soy Kate-Beckett se acercó lentamente intentando no asustarlo más- Vamos, respira, soy yo, no estás solo… Nadie te va a herir… Sólo ha sido una pesadilla.

El hombre se puso más nervioso aun al ver al gato aparecer como si nada por el salón y comenzó a golpear el suelo, teniendo un ataque de histeria.

Kate no estaba preparada para ello y sintió como su pulso se disparaba y como su mente intentaba trabajar a toda prisa para encontrar una solución antes de que alguno de sus vecinos llamara a la policía.

Christopher se asustó al escuchar uno de los gritos de su invitado y bufó casi queriéndole atacar, pero salió despavorido.

-Vamos…Shhh no grites por favor.-La voz de Kate sonó nerviosa-Lo tengo.

Kate se movió rápido por el salón buscando entre los papeles que tenía amontonados y por entre la estantería y alguna que otra caja.

Regresó al lado de él quien, por lo menos había dejado de gritar, sin embargo seguía moviéndose como autómata golpeando el suelo y el sofá.

-Tranquilízate, tengo una idea… Es genial verás… -Kate se acercó al reproductor de música y colocó un CD de música. Le dio al play.-Shh concéntrate en la música, Tarzán.

Kate se giró y se acercó a él hasta quedar a su lado mientras empezaba a sonar "Somewhere over the rainbow".

Kate se sentó en el suelo a su lado. El hombre se removió inquieto y finalmente se pegó al cuerpo de ella, buscando el calor humano que jamás en sus años de cautiverio había sentido.

Al principio, Beckett se tensó inevitablemente pero poco a poco se fue relajando intentando así que él también se relajara.

Miró el techo pidiendo a alguna fuerza mayor del universo –como diría su tía- paciencia y fuerza para poder encarar aquello y suspiró sorprendiéndose al ver sus dedos enredándose en los finos mechones del cabello de él, quien había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Suspiró y sintió como él se calmaba. Se sorprendió cuando se aferró a ella, pero no le dijo nada. Kate pudo sentir el corazón de él latiendo con fuerza, algo más lento mientras cantaba la canción en susurros.

Él alzó la vista clavando sus ojos azules en ella.

Beckett se mordió el labio.

Aquello parecía surrealista.

Ella allí, en el suelo de su pequeño salón, en pijama, escuchando y cantando a la gran Judy Garland en plena noche, acariciando el cabello a un completo desconocido que no hablaba para intentar calmarlo.

Sonrió cuando miles de recuerdos la invadieron y sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su estomago.

Sus ojos se humedecieron.

Se separó levemente mientras acarició el brazo de 'Tarzán' y ambos se miraron en silencio.

Kate volvió a echar su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en el sofá mientras él se quedaba a su lado, abrazado a sus piernas, mirando la nada.

-Estas mejor-dijo ella, afirmando y no preguntando- Yo también estaba mejor… Cuando mi madre me ponía esta canción.

La voz de Kate sonó algo rota cuando nombró a su madre.

-Yo tenía cinco o seis años la primera vez… Estábamos en Namibia-hizo una pausa- Mis padres eran médicos y viajaban alrededor del mundo ayudando a los más necesitados… Así se conocieron y así me criaron a mi desde el primer día-sonrió-Siempre estaba con ellos.

Kate miró de reojo a su silencioso amigo y sonrió viendo como le estaba prestando completa atención.

-Una noche allí… Estábamos con una tribu, los Himba…Y yo estaba aterrada durmiendo en una tienda… Mi madre vino conmigo, se recostó a mi lado y me puso esta canción…-Una lágrima se deslizó por el rostro de Kate.

Beckett sintió como su labio temblaba y cuando su invitado alargó su mano lentamente y con sumo cuidado trazó el camino de la lágrima secándola sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

Él la miraba detenidamente mientras con una delicadeza que no esperaba secaba su lágrima.

Se sentía completamente intimidada.

-No puedo imaginarme todo lo que has pasado-Kate alargó también su mano y acarició el contorno de sus ojos. Su voz sonaba en tono bajo para no asustarle, tan bajo que estaba segura que él podía escuchar el martilleo fuerte de su corazón al latir.

Kate sonrió levemente mientras acariciaba con su pulgar una leve cicatriz en su ceja.

-No tengas miedo, ¿Vale?

El hombre asintió lentamente sin apartar la mirada de ella. Beckett carraspeó, casi volviendo a la realidad.

Ahí estaba en el suelo con sus pulgares en la sien del principal testigo de su caso… Perdida en esos ojos azules.

Sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y se separó nerviosa.

-Creo… Que ya estas calmado… Me puedo ir a dormir.

Él hizo el amago de agarrarla, de no soltarla, al parecer jamás se había sentido tan seguro en años… Sin embargo la dejó ir.

Kate lo miró de pie.

-Vamos, recuéstate en el sofá.

El hombre no se movió.

-Es pequeño, pero creo que será más cómodo que el suelo…

Ni se inmutó.

-Bueno, iremos poco a poco… Sólo espero que confíes en mi para contarme que te pasó y así comprender quien eres.

Beckett hizo una mueca y expulsó el aire que contenía sus pulmones perdiéndose finalmente tras su puerta.

* * *

-¿Cómo crees que lo llevará Kate?

Ryan se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de su compañero.

-Sólo espero que con estos días… Consiga algo más que nosotros….

Ambos detectives se quedaron mirando el montón de papeles que tenían frente a ellos.

Si tan sólo tuvieran las huellas de él registradas, alguien que le recordara… O su nombre, ya tendrían por dónde empezar a buscar. Pero ni siquiera por el tipo de sangre…

Parecía como si la tierra se le hubiese tragado.

* * *

Dos días después, Kate había conseguido un poco más de tiempo con el testigo para intentar sonsacarle algo y no tener que recurrir al Psicólogo tampoco.

Ella sabía que eso le daría puntos con su jefa. Si conseguía sonsacarle algo y encima sin ayuda… Kate causaría una buenísima impresión en su trabajo.

Y por suerte Gates le había dado cinco días.

Cinco completos días, hasta tener que regresar a la doce para una reunión con ella y el FBI.

Regresar con medio caso resuelto gracias a la información que él le otorgaría.

Pero no era así.

Solo había conseguido discusiones con él.

Kate le había repetido cincuenta veces que no se enzarzara en una pelea con Christopher, ya que el gato y él se molestaban mutuamente… Era parte del odio que se tenían.

También le había pedido que no meara en sus plantas si no en el retrete y que cuando lo hiciera bajara la tapa, que no bebiera a morro y sobretodo que intentara dormir algo…

Eso último entendía que era más difícil debido a las pesadillas.

Kate ya no sabía cómo intentar razonar con él… Intentaba tener paciencia pero le era imposible…

Sobre todo porque de nuevo volvía a estar desnudo frente a ella y eso la perturbaba.

-¡Tapate! Entiendo que tengas calor… Que te sientas agobiado pero te dije que debes vestirte…

El hombre gruñó

Se quedó mirando aun su pecho escuálido y sus cicatrices.

-No puedo más-dijo cruzándose de brazos-Así no podemos seguir, Hay reglas que cumplir…-Kate bufó-¡Ni siquiera sé cuál es tu nombre!

Beckett había apartado la mirada de él mientras se quejaba moviendo sus brazos. Se sentía la madre de ese hombre… Así no podía seguir.

Su invitado se había escondido en su rincón. Donde más protegido se sentía.

Le miró de reojo, recostado en el suelo y entrecerró la vista. Le lanzó de nuevo los calzoncillos y él a regañadientes se los comenzó a poner.

-Cuál es tu nombre que empieza por R…-musitó- Ruben-hizo una pausa para ver si reaccionaba y luego torció su gesto haciendo una mueca.

Beckett se movió agarrando el móvil y abriendo el navegador para buscar nombres con R.

¡Eso era! ¡Sabiendo su nombre…Podría tener una pista más para agilizar el proceso y cerrar el caso!

-¿Raphael?-frunció el ceño y comenzó a leer nombres mientras miraba su reacción- ¿Ralph? ¿Randall? ¿Randy? Randy suena a rockero sabes…-dijo divagando. Ninguna respuesta- Ok, no eres Randy… A ver, Ray, Raymond… Rayner… ¿Quién le pondría a su hijo Rayner, verdad? –soltó una risilla- Renan, René-Kate deslizó el dedo por la pantalla mientras seguía el orden alfabético de los nombres y murmuraba lo feos que era algunos, esperaba que el de él fuera más común- ¿Richard?

El hombre se removió.

Kate frunció el ceño.

-Rick-repitió y él clavó su mirada en los ojos de ella. Se agazapó escondiendo su rostro y tapando sus oídos.

Kate se mordió el labio y se acercó hasta él, quedando de cuclillas, como pudo separó sus manos de su cara y sus oídos, necesitando fuerza y le miró-¿Te llamas Richard?

Beckett sintió que su corazón palpitaba, emocionada por haberlo descubierto, sobre todo cuando él lentamente asintió.

Kate sonrió y respiró aliviada. Al menos ya sabía algo…

-Rick-susurró sonriendo.

Él volvió a asentir.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

**Siento la tardanza. Ando entre liada y con pocas ganas de escribir. Sorry. Intentaré que el proximo sea más rápido. Gracias por leer!**

* * *

-¿Rick?

Kate asintió.

-Se llama Rick-más que una pregunta fue una última afirmación de Lanie para cerciorarse.

-Si. Eso parece.

Era media tarde y por suerte podían disfrutar de las últimas horas de sol sin pasar mucho calor debido a las altas horas que se llegaban a registrar al final de verano en la ciudad.

Ambas estaban sentadas en un banco de la entrada sur de Central Park y mientras comían un hot dog observaban al 'Rick' en cuestión.

El chico estaba medio tirado en el césped, a poca distancia de ellas sin prestarle nada atención. Estaba demasiado entretenido alimentando a las ardillas que se acercaban a él en busca de alguna migaja de sus galletas.

Lanie se quedó mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Y nada más, no sabes nada más?

-No Lan, sólo sé su nombre, lo descubrí por el tatuaje que tiene en la espalda…

-¿Cómo?-Lanie exclamó.

-¿Qué?

-Me has asustado-dijo Kate con evidencia.

-Me pregunto… Que porque sabes que tiene un tatuaje en su espalda…

-Por que se pasa el día desnudo.

Lanie abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerro sin saber que decir, miró a su amiga y luego a su invitado y repitió la acción dos veces más.

-Ok, mira, Kate, le veo con esos vaqueros… Esa camiseta negra ceñida y la camisa de cuadros que lleva sobre puesta, ese pelo…esos ojos y esa barbita de tres días y entiendo que…

-¿Qué?-esta vez fue el turno de Kate de exclamar y de sorprender a Lanie, de asustarla con su grito e incluso de llamar la atención de Rick quien miró a Kate asustado.

Kate se percató de ello y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-No… No es eso Lanie, si aun no sé nada es porque no habla…

-Claro, el hecho que hace tiempo que no estés con nadie y ahora…

-¡LANIE!

-Ok, ok, pero tienes que admitir que el chico es guapo.

Kate echó un vistazo de nuevo a Rick y asintió.

-Lo es.

-Y seguro que desnudo gana.

Kate fue a contestar pero sintió como sus mejillas ardían del rubor que se había instalado en su rostro ante el recuerdo del cuerpo de Rick desnudo.

Lanie no pudo evitar reír.

-Le pienso contar a Javi que fantaseas con otros…

-Javi no es tonto, Kate. Estamos casados pero ninguno somos ciegos-Lanie suspiró y miró su reloj- Y hablando de matrimonios debería irme…

Kate asintió pero no se movió. Rick seguía jugando con las ardillas sentado a un lado de ellas, manchándose los vaqueros de hierba… Parecía un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto, jugando aparte en el césped, retraído…

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Lanie.

Kate se encogió de hombros.

-Katherine Beckett… Que te conozco.

-Solo que…-suspiró- Lo veo ahí… Tan callado… asustado, que me pregunto si en realidad él mismo… como defensa ha querido olvidar todo lo que le ha ocurrido…

Lanie hizo una mueca y asintió mientras apretaba su mano en el hombro de su amiga intentando darle ánimos.

-Javi y Kevin están trabajando muy duro Kate… Seguro que encontraran algo. Incluso sé que has estado también despierta hasta tarde…

Kate alzó una ceja.

-Duermo con Espo. Su móvil vibraba en la madrugada y me dijo que eras tú que no podías dormir y que habías estado revisando el caso… Pero bueno-Lanie se movió-Ahora lo tenéis más fácil.

Beckett negó.

-Tenéis el nombre de él… No hay muchos Rick's desaparecidos ¿No?

La forense alzó la ceja.

-No hay nadie. Ningún resultado… Lanie…-Beckett se levantó del banco para marcharse- Quien le ha hecho todo esto a él se está tomando muchas molestias para que no descubramos de quien se trata…

Su amiga asintió.

-Bueno sabes qué… Aun queda que le conozca tu tía, y tal vez Teresa descubra algo…

Kate miró a Lanie haciéndose la ofendida.

La afroamericana no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-Sí, con todo eso de las cartas… el horóscopo…

-No me lo recuerdes. Cuando se entere…-bufó y se giró- Vamos Rick.

Rick se levantó del pasto y echó a correr hasta situarse al lado de Beckett. Kate se mordió el labio sintiendo como si en lugar de un compañero, un invitado humano tuviera un can.

Finalmente, en la salida del parque se despidió de su amiga y junto con Rick se dirigió a su apartamento.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde el encuentro con Lanie, y casi se le acababa el plazo de días para encontrar algo con lo que acudir a la reunión con su jefa y el FBI.

Kate no dejaba de repasar el caso una y otra vez, había buscado desaparecidos con la descripción de él por todo el país, en todas las listas, en hospitales, en cualquier lugar.

Pero nada parecía surgir efecto. Ni para ella ni para sus compañeros.

Kate miró de reojo a Rick. Él estaba vestido con un pantalón corto deportivo y una camiseta recostado en 'su rincón' mientras escuchaba música con unos auriculares para no molestarla.

Ella seguía en su pijama. No habían salido en todo el día de la casa.

Christopher no paraba de pasearse por el salón. Molesto con ella y sobretodo con Rick.

Le bufaba siempre que tenía ocasión y cada vez que se acercaba al felino salía corriendo erizado.

Kate olfateó cuando su gato se paseó delante de sus pies y frunció el ceño.

Agarró el gato y lo acercó a su nariz.

No, olía bien. Como siempre.

Miró a Rick y alzó las cejas. Se quedó mirando su barba más frondosa, de más de tres días y entonces reparó en lo que sucedía.

Kate dejó los archivos en la mesa y se acercó hasta donde estaba el testigo de su caso y tocó su pie con el suyo propio para llamar su atención.

Rick alzó la vista y se quitó los auriculares.

-Toca ducharse.

No le sorprendió cuando lo vio tensarse.

-Rick… Hueles.

El hombre negó.

-En serio, desde que estas aquí… ¡Es ahora cuando me doy cuenta!-alzó las manos.

Se culpó por no haber estado atenta en ese aspecto, pero no daba más de sí, no podía cuidarlo a todas horas, suficiente tenía con soportar sus 'locuras' su glotonería con los cereales que le estaban haciendo subir peso poco a poco o sus pesadillas.

Le había ayudado con la música, ahora no pensaba perder la batalla contra el agua.

-Venga… Vamos no pasa nada, sólo es agua.

Pero Kate sabía que para él no sólo era agua. El agua seguramente había sido una forma de torturarlo y ahora estaba completamente traumatizado.

Kate se inclinó agachándose para quedar a su altura y quedó en cuclillas entre las piernas de él.

Le tomó de los brazos y acarició sus muñecas con suavidad donde tenía aun marcas de sus ataduras.

Quería hacerle ver que ella una vez más, estaba de su lado, que no era la mala de la película.

-¿Te he hecho daño alguna vez?

Rick se quedó varios segundos mirándola. Beckett no podía evitar sentirse entre tentada e intimidada por sus ojazos azules.

El hombre negó lentamente.

Si en alguien podía confiar era en ella.

-Vamos… Hasta Chris huye de ti… Y él es un animal.

Rick negó efusivamente y se pegó más a la pared.

-No querrás que lo haga a la fuerza. Soy policía…¡He sido entrenada para cosas peores!

Dos minutos después, Kate había perdido la paciencia y había conseguido llegar hasta el baño con él. Mientras intentaba que entrara en su ducha, Rick intentaba zafarse con toda el ansia del mundo mientras gruñía y casi gritaba.

-Los vecinos se alarmaran, colabora, Rick, por favor…

Le consiguió quitar la camiseta al mismo tiempo que alargó el brazo inmovilizando su cuerpo con el suyo propio, haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que podía y abrió el grifo cayendo agua templada sobre el cuerpo de él.

Rick se revolvió nervioso.

-Kate-susurró ronco.

Kate se quedó paralizada.

Le miró a los ojos. Rick la miraba y se revolvía mientras sollozaba. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban entre el agua y el corazón de Kate se encogía ante su sufrimiento, pero debía hacerlo. Si lo conseguía una vez… Las demás veces se asearía por voluntad propia.

-Has dicho mi nombre-dijo con un nudo en la garganta, sonriendo casi con ganas de llorar-Lo has dicho.

Lo empujó suavemente para dejarlo finalmente en el centro de la ducha, pero Rick se asustó y volvió a contraatacar.

Beckett lo agarró de la goma del elástico de su pantalón y tiró de él despojándolo de toda ropa evitando mirar su cuerpo al máximo.

El hombre, que era enorme en comparación con ella se movió bruscamente y Kate acabó empapada, dentro de la ducha con el.

Su espalda tocaba las baldosas ya que el espacio no era demasiado grande, teniendo en cuenta lo minúsculo que era su apartamento.

Ambos se quedaron quietos. Rick semi encogido y con la cabeza gacha.

Kate evitando mirarle, con su cabeza hacia el costado sentía como sus pezones erectos debido al cambio de temperatura y al roce de la tela húmeda en sus senos se marcaban con total impunidad. Jadeó llamando la atención de él.

Rick gruñó ronco sintiendo como el cuerpo menudo de ella se había pegado demasiado al de él quien incontrolablemente tenía una semi erección.

Se separó rudamente casi cayendo hacia detrás e intentó volver a salir.

-Ya está-dijo ella agarrándolo del bíceps- Ya está… No te van a torturar con agua… Yo…Soy Kate, recuerdas.

-Kate-repitió él.

Su voz sonaba ronca seguramente debido al tiempo que hacia que no hablaba. O simplemente era así, pensó Kate. Lo cual le parecía sexy, sensual, muy masculino.

-Kate-sonrió ella.

-Si-dijo él.

Beckett abrió los ojos sorprendida. Había dicho dos palabras, aquello era un buen avance.

Carraspeó incomoda sintiendo la piel de él caliente a pesar del agua más templada y miró hacia abajo. Sonrojada por la visión de su cuerpo desnudo volvió a moverse, siendo ella la que quería salir, pero él se interpuso.

-Yo no quería bañarme…-hizo una mueca y suspiró. Tomó el bote de champú- No te asustes, Rick.

Rick no se movió y sintió como los dedos de ella, que estiraba sus brazos para llegar con facilidad a su cabeza, se entrelazaban con sus mechones formando bastante espuma.

-Ahora olerás a cereza como yo, por eso-dijo divertida. Rick no contestó. No se inmutó.

Beckett agarró ahora el jabón del cuerpo y miró a Rick.

-Ahora te toca a ti.

Rick le echó jabón a ella en el pelo y le lavó su pelo.

-¡No! A mí no-dijo inquieta- Me refería a ti… a que…-Kate se cayó sintiendo sus dedos, al parecer bastante expertos y profesionales, moverse por su cuero cabelludo, masajeando con un ritmo que hacía que se relajara completamente- Rick…

Kate tragó saliva.

-Toma-le tendió el jabón-En tu cuerpo.

Rick se quedó quieto y ella aprovechó para salir de la ducha y cubrirse con su albornoz. Unos segundos después observó como el hombre se enjabonaba su cuerpo desnudo. Ella se mordió el labio cuando sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago.

No, aquello no podía pasar.

-Cuando acabes…Podrías afeitarte… Si quieres, puedo ayudarte.

Rick la miró y asintió. Ella salió del baño dejándole intimidad y obviando el hecho de que su baño se había casi inundado. Al menos había conseguido que se duchara…

Beckett se sentó en su cama aun con el pelo empapado y sonrió recordando lo bien que sonaba su nombre en los labios de él.

Su rostro se tornó serio cuando su móvil empezó a vibrar en la mesita del salón, volviéndola a la realidad ya que seguramente sería su jefa o alguno de sus compañeros con nuevas teorías o pistas del caso…

Un caso en el que el principal testigo era Rick, el hombre que se estaba duchando en su ducha, después de haberlo visto desnudo y de haberla metido en la ducha con su pijama…El hombre que estaba haciéndola sonreír como no lo había hecho últimamente.

El hombre que había susurrado su nombre como si de una melodía sagrada se tratara.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hay un par de partes que no me convencen... But... Aqui teneis otro capítulo. **

**Feliz cumpleaños Kate B Fan ;)**

* * *

Rick dio un respingo en el sofá cuando el timbre sonó. Kate no pudo evitar reír pero cuando vio la cara de su amigo su risa se borró intentando parecer seria.

El no lo pasaba bien con los ruidos que le sobresaltaban. Seguramente tenía que ver con su trauma.

Chris bufó al muchacho. Kate les miró a ambos y negó.

El timbre volvió a sonar de una forma divertida.

Rick volvió a engullir sus cereales ignorando al gato y Kate dejó de sonreír cuando recordó de quien se podía tratar a esas horas.

-Te pido perdón de ante mano-dijo Kate saltando del sofá mientras miraba a Rick.

Rick alzó una ceja sin comprender.

Kate entreabrió la puerta sin abrirla del todo, quedando aun anclada a la cadenita que la impedía abrirla.

Al otro lado, su tía Teresa la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, formando unas arrugas en el contorno de sus ojos causadas por su enorme sonrisa.

-¡Querida!

Kate se mordió el labio e hizo una mueca.

-¿Por qué no me abres?

Tía Teresa dio un gritito y aplaudió.

-Tu suerte ha cambiado Katherine, estoy segura… ¿Estas con alguien? ¡Te lo dije, te dije que conocerías a alguien!-dijo hablando con esa voz chillona y muy rápido como siempre.

Kate negó y abrió la puerta, pero en lugar de dejar pasar a su tía quien vestía con una falda larga, unas sandalias y una camiseta desteñida, ropa holgada y hippie acompañada de bisutería de ese estilo, salió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y la miró sorprendida.

-Tia Teresa…-Kate carraspeó incomoda apoyándose en la puerta- Escucha… Esto es delicado.

Teresa frunció el ceño escuchando a su sobrina y la dejó hablar.

Su rostro cambió por momentos.

-¿Estas teniendo a un hombre viviendo contigo?

Kate asintió.

-Es por trabajo.

-Pero… Eso no es normal querida…Esto… Mi conjuro ha tenido que fallar… Porque le especifiqué a Francis...

-¿Conjuro?-exclamó Kate-¿Qué conjuro? ¿¡Quién es Francis?!

-Mi amiga Francis, Querida.- Tia Teresa rodó los ojos- La conoces… Vive con Jet, son mis amigas, nos reuníamos una vez cada dos meses aproximadamente… ¿Lo recuerdas?

Kate negó medio confundida.

-Eran dos hermanas, tenían dos sobrinas de tu edad prácticamente, jugabas con ellas cuando nos reuníamos… Gillian y Sally.

Kate hizo memoria.

-Aquellas chicas eran muy raras y la pelirroja estaba loca-masculló- ¿Pero qué demonios le dijiste a Francis? ¡Tia Teresa sabes que estas cosas no me gustan!

-Cariño, necesitabas una ayudita en el amor…-dijo como si nada.

Beckett bufó.

-No necesito ninguna ayuda, Tia. Y menos de alguien que viste túnicas y hace magia…

Tia Teresa rodó los ojos.

-¿No me invitas a tomar un té?

Beckett se mordió el labio sin saber qué hacer.

-Por favor, no le agobies, ha pasado por un trauma…

Tia Teresa asintió.

-No tendrás problemas conmigo… ¿Alguna vez te he dado problemas, querida?

-Permíteme que no conteste a ello…-abrió la puerta para entrar junto a su tía y rezó para que Rick no estuviera desnudo o haciendo cualquier cosa rara.

Pero lo único que se encontró fue al chico en la misma posición, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta y mirando fijamente al gato.

-Rick-dijo bastante alto para llamar su atención- Tenemos visita… Ella…-se apartó- Es mi tía Teresa.

Christopher se movió con elegancia por la sala cuando vio a Kate acompañada y la escuchó, casi entendiéndola.

-¡Hola Christopher, querido!-dijo Teresa cuando vio al felino acercarse y frotarse en su pierna, casi enredándose en el vuelo de la falta-Este gato es divino…

Kate miró a su tía queriéndole decir que parecía una loca hablando con el gato, sin embargo sabía cuánto detestaba esa palabra su tía y que además, ella también hablaba con Chris.

Rick se levantó nervioso y cohibido, acercándose a Kate, sintiéndose protegido con ella sobre todo cuando la tía Teresa lo miró.

-Así que este es Rick…

La mujer se acercó a él.

-Tia, quieres tomar un té ¿Y dejarlo tranquilo?

-Katherine…Solo le estoy observando.

-Estoy segura que tus intenciones son otras y en una hora debemos marcharnos a la doce, mi jefa me espera…

-Sírveme ese el té, querida-dijo sentándose. Rick se sentó inquieto frente a ella.

Christopher se recostó al lado de la mujer.

-Christopher es muy perceptivo algo oscuro ha pasado con este muchacho si no lo quiere cerca…

-No lo creo-dijo Kate desde la cocina preparando el té de su tia. El que siempre tomaba.- Es un celoso, se ha sentido invadido en su hogar, eso es todo…

-Katherine nunca haces caso de mi sexto sentido y siempre tengo razón-le recriminó su tia cuando Kate regresó a su lado y se sentó junto con Rick.-Dame tu mano-le dijo a él.

Rick no dijo nada.

-Kate-murmuró.

-La mano, querido.

-Kate-dijo ronco.

-¿Dices que no dice nada más?

Kate negó.

-¿Y cómo es que solo dice tu nombre?

Kate se ruborizó.

-No lo sé, porque está todo el día conmigo…

-¿Y cómo descubriste su nombre?

-Tiene un tatuaje.

Teresa rodó los ojos. No era fanática de los tatuajes.

Teresa se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos azules de Rick y este no apartó la mirada.

Ninguno decía nada.

-Tal vez si me diera la mano podrías descubrir más cosas de él…

-Sabes que no confío en tus…

Rick alargó sus manos, extendiéndolas hacia arriba mirando a la tía de Kate. Dejando a esta boqui abierta.

Teresa tomó las manos de Rick y acarició sus palmas.

-En la mano derecha es lo que has acumulado en tu vida desde que naciste… En la izquierda lo que te depara el futuro…

Kate se mantuvo en silencio. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ella detestaba los horóscopos… Detestaba todo lo relacionado con el tarot, las cartas, el yoga, el budismo, todo en lo que su tía creía. Ella era simplemente más práctica y sobretodo poco creyente.

-Aja…Esto me gusta Kate-dijo mirando las manos del hombre- Aquí tiene la línea del corazón, acércate, luego la compararemos con la tuya…

Kate miró pero como ella no entendía nada le parecían unas manos completamente normales.

-Oh, chico, has tenido una vida complicada… No solo en el amor, si no en todo…-hizo una mueca- Pero te has enamorado recientemente… ¡Muy recientemente!

Teresa miró a su sobrina.

-Y… también te rompieron el corazón…fíjate en esta línea, se cruza con la de la vida…-dijo acariciando la mano de él- Y está algo curvada así que te gusta decir tus sentimientos… A diferencia de ella eh-torció su cabeza para señalar a la detective.

Kate rodó los ojos mientras bufaba pero su tía no le dio tiempo a nada cuando agarró su mano izquierda y la giró para mirarla mientras hablaba con Rick que atendía sin decir nada, algo tenso pero relativamente calmado.

-La ves, la suya es recta, recta significa que es cerrada… No le gusta expresar sus sentimientos y es más terca que una mula.

-Ok, vale-dijo Kate molesta-.

-Si fuera ondulada sería por que tiene amantes, no sois de esos ninguno de los dos, así que os complementáis. Katie, recuérdame que luego te lea el horóscopo…

-Tia Teresa-masculló Beckett- ¿Estas intentando emparejarme con él?

-Si ha aparecido en tu vida es por algo…

-Te das cuenta que es un testigo de mi caso…

-¿La policía prohíbe esas relaciones?

-Él ha sufrido…No necesita esto… ¡Y no me hagas hablar de él como si no estuviera!-Kate separó su mano y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo que yo te decía-dijo mirando a Rick- Terca como su padre…-bajo el tono de voz-Creo que se cerró más desde que sus padres….

-¡Suficiente!

-Cariño, está bien abrirse… Y hablar de los sentimientos de cada uno... He visto un pequeño circulito en esa línea, ¿Sabes lo que significa? Depresión. Tengo unas hierbas buenísimas para ello…

-No tengo depresión.

-Sería normal desde que Danny te dejó a dos semanas de la boda…

-¡Tia teresa!

-¿Qué?-contestó como si nada, mientras Rick miraba a ambas mujeres.

-El té…Se te está enfriando-dijo Kate secamente mientras se sentó de nuevo, esta vez más alejada y cabizbaja.

Teresa se la quedó mirando y no dijo nada. Dio un sorbo a su té y siguió mirando las manos de Rick.

Kate miró de reojo un par de veces. A ella no le importaba como había sido su vida amorosa, o como podía ser, a ella lo que le interesaría saber era porque demonios había sido esclavizado de esa forma, encerrado y maniatado en un mugriento sótano.

-Interesante…-murmuró Teresa mientras sacaba incienso de su bolso y lo encendía volviéndose a sentar para seguir con la lectura- Eres creativo…mira esta curva de aquí… Y está separada de la línea de la vida, así que eres aventurero.

Kate volvió a mirar a su tía de reojo y en silencio cuando dijo aquello. Tal vez tenía razón… Y aquello podía ayudarle a encontrar una pista. No… No aquello solo era mamarrachadas.

-Ahora la de la vida… No tiene que significar su longitud con lo mucho que vas a vivir no te asustes-Pero Rick no decía nada ante nada de lo que ella decía.

Teresa acarició la línea que pasaba cerca del pulgar de él.

-Mmmm eso me temía.

-¿Qué?

-Pensaba que no te interesaban mis locuras, Katie.

Beckett la miró enfadada.

-Es cortita… y tiene un circulo, es justo lo que creía… -Kate alzó una ceja- Significa que ha estado manipulado por otras personas y herido físicamente.

Rick se tensó y apartó su mano pero Teresa lo retuvo.

-¿Si? Y eso no lo has adivinado porque te he dicho en qué estado lo encontré…-susurró Kate.

-Una interrupción… Eso significa un cambio importante en tu vida…

Rick apartó definitivamente las manos y se hizo un ovillo en el sofá.

Teresa entrecerró los ojos al ver esconder su rostro entre sus brazos.

-Suele hacerlo mucho… Aun no comprende mucho todo lo que esta viviendo-le informó Kate.

Teresa asintió esta vez más seria.

-Kate hazme caso, te aseguro que esta vez no estoy equivocada que este chico será alguien import

-Tia Teresa-interrumpió Kate- No quiero que te ofendas, pero… No me interesa estas cosas de la videncia y… Creo que será mejor que te vayas…

Su tía asintió no muy conforme con su sobrina pero finalmente se despidió del gato y se marchó quedando en que se mantendrían en contacto.

Kate se giró al cerrar la puerta una vez su tía se había marchado y se quedó mirando a Rick en el sofá. De nuevo sintió un cosquilleo inexplicable recorriendo su estomago y unas ganas de protegerlo al verlo realmente confundido y tenso.

Suspiró y se acercó.

-Vamos a tener que ir a la doce, tengo una reunión-dijo pausadamente y con delicadeza- Sobre ti…

Rick la miró con intensidad y finalmente asintió.

* * *

Kate tragó saliva y miró a su jefa y a los dos agentes del FBI responsables del caso que estaban reunidos con ella.

-No ha aportado nada nuevo, detective Beckett.

-Ya… Pero el testigo ha pasado por un caso muy traumático, está en manos de especialistas y estamos intentando que…

El hombre canoso de unos 60 alzó la mano haciendo que se callara. Kate apretó sus labios.

-Los dos detenidos han testificado y han desbaratado toda la red de tráfico de personas…

-¿Y ya está?-se quejó Kate levantándose ante la mirada de Gates.

Los dos agentes del FBI, el mayor que miraba con superioridad a Kate y su compañero al parecer más novato y que miraba a Beckett con comprensión se encogieron de hombros.

-Las ordenes vienen de arriba, detective.

-¿Y Rick?

-¿Nuestro John Doe?

Kate asintió.

-Se llama Rick-dijo de mala gana- ¿Qué va a pasar con él?

-Detective, usted tenía unos días para sonsacarle información, para poder investigar, aclarar toda esta trama y encontrarle un futuro a su amiguito.

Kate apretó su puño ante las palabras del agente.

-No lo ha conseguido… Lo que ahora pase con él ya no importa. Usted ha ayudado a salvar a varias personas, incluidas él, siéntase orgullosa.

-No pueden dejarlo tirado.

-Será mejor que controle a su gente, Gates-dijo dirigiéndose al capitán.

-¿Qué pasaría si fuera su hijo, señor?

El Agente miró a la detective.

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer-dijo mirando a Rick.

Kate sintió rabia en su interior y sobretodo tristeza. No podía separarse ahora de Rick…

Frunció el ceño ante todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Yo me haré cargo-contestó como si nada- Descubriré su verdad, estoy segura que su vida… Es solo el principio, la punta del iceberg de todo lo que ha pasado…

-Detective Beckett, han testificado, tenemos a los sospechosos… Ya no hay más trama de tráfico humano…

-Pero…

-Guárdese todo su empeño para otro caso, el señor se vendrá con nosotros.

La miró una última vez y los dos hombres de traje salieron de la sala tras despedirse de Gates, acercándose a Rick.

Kate miró a través del cristal que daba a la otra sala.

-Lo siento, Detective, hizo todo lo que pudo-dijo su jefa a su lado- A mi tampoco me gusta la actitud de esos agentes…

-No lo comprende. Estoy segura que hay más… Y él no confía… Yo lograré… Lo estaba logrando.

Kate volvió a mirar al frente y vio como Rick intentaba zafarse del agarre de los dos agentes que lo habían puesto nervioso y lo intentaban arrastrar para sacarlo de la sala, demandando ayuda de otros policías.

-Kate-gritó Rick mirándola a través del cristal de la sala- Kate…

Beckett miró a Gates.

Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era ir en su ayuda y que no los separaran…


	8. Chapter 8

De nuevo disculpas por la tardanza y por supuesto gracias por cada comentario y por seguir con la lectura. Nuevo capitulo, algo más cortito pero no quería tardar más en subir algo... Y, espero que os siga gustando!

* * *

-¡Te estás jugando tu trabajo!

Kate bajó la mirada y mordió su labio con nervios. Miró sus zapatos y movió sus pies, porque por supuesto, en aquél momento era mucho más interesante hacer aquello que alzar la mirada y mirar los ojos acusadores de su compañero.

Y ella sabía que no tenía derecho, que ella era independiente, que jamás, ni en todas sus relaciones –tal vez el motivo que fracasaran era ese- se había dejado amedrentar por un hombre. Ella hacía siempre lo que quería, sin embargo, pero en parte, era consciente de que Javi tenía razón.

¿Por qué echar a perder su potencial y destruir su carrera por un tipo que acababa de conocer? ¿Por uno que no hablaba?

Beckett escuchaba la voz de su compañero bastante lejana de la misma forma que con 12 años ya empezaba a escuchar la voz de su padre…

Intentó evitar sonreír haciendo una mueca con sus labios ante el carraspeó de Javi.

-¿Encima te ríes? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Perderás tu empleo…

Kate levantó la mirada clavándola finalmente en los ojos de su amigo y posó sus manos en los hombros de él.

-Javi, te adoro, eres mi amigo, mi compañero, mi respaldo… Pero creo que Lan y tú necesitáis un bebé.

Espo casi se atragantó con su propia saliva y se quedó helado ante la respuesta de su amiga.

Alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué…?

-Me estás hablando como si fuera tu hija…

-¡Me preocupo por ti! ¡Kate, no conoces de nada a ese tío…! ¡El FBI ha cerrado nuestro caso, no hay nada que hacer!

-Si-se quejó ella, molesta. – Si hay que hacer. No lo entiendes.

-Explícamelo.

Kate entreabrió la boca buscando las palabras exactas para hablar… Para contarle porque quería ir en ayuda de Rick, pero volvió a cerrarla.

Javi suspiró.

-Escucha, Tal vez al ser tu primer caso importante… Esto nos ha venido grande a todos…

-No-Kate alzó la mano para acallarlo- Me identifico con él-murmuró.

Espo no dijo nada esperando a que su amiga continuara hablando.

-Por dios Javi, aquí está pasando algo… Si él no recuerda nada… Si tan sólo andará a la deriva con una nueva identidad tal vez… ¡No era necesario lo que esos agentes hicieron!

Javi asintió pensativo, recordando lo que había ocurrido.

-Lo arrastraron a una celda… Como si fuera un perro… Él no podía dejar de gritar, sólo se siente… Él confía en mí, Javi-Kate pasó una mano por su cabello- Yo he conseguido que confíe y no quiero fallarle.

-Esos agentes del FBI…

-Volverán a por él ya mismo, cuando logre calmarlo… O encuentren algún método…-Kate se movió nerviosa-Además, no me fio de ellos…

-¿Y qué quieres hacer, investigarlos?

-¿Por qué no?

-No sé Kate-Javi se rascó la frente nervioso- Piensas que todo es tan fácil… ¿Entrar en esa celda, vestida con esa sudadera con capucha… Pasando desapercibida… Y luego qué?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué harás con él?

-Solo… -Kate bufó- Si no es importante para ellos ¿Por qué se lo llevan? ¿Por qué no dejan que se busque la vida aquí…?

-Sabes los procedimientos, Beckett.

-¡A la mierda los procedimientos, Javi!

Ambos se quedaron callados, mirándose casi en un reto por ver quién era el primero en desviar la mirada del otro.

-Sé lo que es sentirse solo… Y desprotegido...

-Kate, no tienes que decirme nada más.

Beckett lo miró sorprendida.

-Estoy contigo. Te ayudaré.

-No… Eso…

-¿No, entonces qué demonios quieres?-preguntó molesto-.

-Sólo cúbreme.

-No vas a jugártela sola…

-Javi, Lanie…-Kate se calló- Además… Tu carrera es importante, tu te tomas en serio…

-Lanie lo entenderá… Y tú eres más importante que mi trabajo.

Ambos se vieron sorprendidos por la puerta de la sala de descanso donde se encontraban cuando se abrió, dejando pasar a Ryan.

-Kev, tío, nos has cagado… Escucha esto…

Kevin se quedó paralizado y abrió la puerta más dejando ver que su jefa los estaba mirando a unos metros de distancia.

-¡Se lo has dicho!-dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta-¿Le has contado los planes de Kate? ¡Eres un puto traidor!

-Chicos…

-¡Es curioso, Javi, que precisamente tú… Estés más interesado en saltarte las reglas que en hacer lo correcto…!

-¡Es nuestra amiga!-se acercó con ganas de golpearle, pero Kate se interpuso entre ambos-.

-Precisamente por eso lo he hecho, Javi.-masculló Ryan- Gates tampoco se fía de esos tipos del FBI y ha pedido que los investiguemos… He encontrado algo así que hay llamado a sus superiores en DC y ha conseguido un margen para que sigas custodiándole, Kate.

Tanto Espo como Beckett se sorprendieron ante lo que Ryan les explicaba. No podía creerlo.

Los tres se miraron pidiéndose disculpas entre ellos y Kate se quitó la capucha de su sudadera desestimando así su plan para sacar de las celdas a Rick.

-Ve a ver como se encuentra, por lo que me ha dicho Karpowski está golpeando todos los barrotes desde hace rato…

Kate asintió y salió de la sala echando una mirada de agradecimiento a Gates. Su capitán se la devolvió con amabilidad al mismo tiempo que observaba como sus dos detectives chocaban el puño olvidando esa rencilla que acababan de tener.

* * *

Kate anduvo lo más rápido posible por los pasillos en dirección a las celdas mientras su mente funcionaba al mismo ritmo que su cuerpo. Era un atolladero.

No sabía realmente como se sentía respecto a él, si era cierto que había sentido un cosquilleo que hacía tiempo no sentía, y que era muy guapo, pero él estaba perdido, estaba roto y no podía actuar en consecuencia cuando ni siquiera recordaba quien era antes de todo aquel lio.

Suspiró, a pesar de todo eso sabía que debía ayudarlo… Confiaba en ella y no podía fallarle.

A medida que se acercó hasta la zona de detenidos, los gritos de Rick y los golpes eran más patentes.

-¡Menos mal que estas aquí… Lleva rato golpeando y gritando tu nombre!

-Gracias Karpowski-dijo Kate relevándola y sonriéndole amablemente mientras le tendía las llaves de la celda donde Rick estaba encerrado.

Su compañera la miró con comprensión y se marchó de allí dejando solo a un agente en la entrada como era habitual, mientras Kate abría la celda y entraba mientras intentaba que dejara de golpearse.

-Rick, ya está… Ya está…-suspiró y le agarró con fuerza de los bíceps, haciendo que se revolviera por unos segundos hasta que enfocó su mirada en la de ella-Estoy aquí…

Rick respiró agitadamente, sintiendo su pecho bajar y subir.

-Kate…

-Kate-dijo ella sonriendo y acarició su frente viendo a la altura de la sien una magulladura- Te has golpeado…

Kate utilizaba un tono bajo para no alterarlo.

Rick apartó la mirada de ella y se removió, sentándose en el suelo en un rincón, casi en la oscuridad.

Kate apretó sus labios.

-¿Te han golpeado?

Apartó de nuevo la mirada y por un segundo vio los ojos de él brillando más de lo habitual.

El hombre gruñó.

-No tengas miedo vale, vuelves conmigo-dijo Kate de cuclillas frente a él- Podrás escuchar música de nuevo…-Beckett movía su dedo índice en la rodilla de él, en el fondo él se comportaba como un niño aterrado y eso la daba cierta ternura- Y podemos ir al supermercado a por más cereales…

Por fin, consiguió que Rick le prestara más atención y se relajara relativamente. Beckett le sonrió.

-Estoy segura que hasta Chris te está echando de menos…

Rick gruñó de nuevo y Beckett no pudo evitar reír.

* * *

Ryan miró por encima del hombro de Kate, detrás de ella se encontraba un Rick más tranquilo.

-¿Se queda contigo?

Rick estaba observando las figuras de los elefantes sentado en la silla del escritorio de Beckett.

Kate asintió.

-Se queda conmigo-sonrió.

-Te ayudaremos con lo que sea…-intervino Javi, llegando en ese momento.

-De momento, Gates nos ha dado permiso para que en nuestros ratos libres sigamos con el caso…

-¿Y el FBI?

Kate se encogió de hombros.

-Mientras no se enteren…

-Investiguemos a los dos federales para empezar-dijo Ryan-Su forma de actuar no era muy normal…

-Si y también todas las personas que encontramos en aquella fabrica la noche que encontramos allí a Rick, quiero saberlo todo de los demás… implicados.

Ryan y Espo asintieron y desaparecieron para recolectar todos los archivos de ese caso y comenzar a trabajar.

Kate se giró para mirarlo, sonriendo al ver cómo le daba la vuelta a los elefantes que había sido un regalo para su madre.

-¿Vienes Rick?

Él alzó la mirada y asintió, levantándose y siguiéndola hacia el ascensor.


	9. Chapter 9

Ultimamente me cuesta mucho sentarme y ponerme a escribir. Lo siento. Intento hacerlo lo más rápido posible y buscando el mejor resultado... Es complicado y el tiempo escaso, anyway, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, vuestras opiniones y vuestra paciencia siguiendo esta historia.

Gracias!

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos semanas y aunque Rick no había avanzado en su recuperación, a pesar de su ayuda y la de un especialista, Kate se había acostumbrado a su presencia.

Daba igual que fuera rudo o silencioso.

Kate empezaba a apreciar los momentos que compartía con él después del trabajo.

Y le divertía ver las trifulcas que tenía con Chris, incluso cuando Rick gruñía su nombre intentado que ella mediera entre él y el gato.

Le hacía reír cuando todavía se alteraba por cualquier ruido o como se sorprendía con nuevas canciones o con series de televisión.

Por otro lado, aun le daba pena ver como apenas dormía y se pasaba las noches en vela en el suelo o sufriendo alguna pesadilla que la despertaba alarmada.

Bostezó sin poder evitarlo. Era media tarde y estaba agotada. La noche anterior había dormido poco trabajando en un caso y como en todas las horas libres que tenía trabajando en el caso de Rick…

-Deberías tomarte lo que queda de día libre-dijo Espo detrás suyo.

Kate se giró y le miró desde su silla.

-En serio, esto está más que hecho, podemos seguir sin ti… Y Gates no dirá nada. Y si no, te cubrimos.

-Parece que tienes ganas de que me vaya Javi…

-No, pero… ¿Te has visto? ¡Tienes ojeras!

Beckett alzó una ceja. Suspiró.

-Anoche no dormí bien…

Su amigo y compañero alzó las cejas repetidamente haciendo una mueca.

-No es eso-le golpeó sonrojada.

-Bueno, ahora no vives sola…

-No me interesa-Kate se levantó- Y no seas cotilla.

-Claro, jefa.-Espo sonrió y agarró los archivos que su amiga le tendió-Nos vemos mañana.

Kate asintió y se colocó su cazadora tejana y cruzó su bolso donde llevaba todo lo necesario cada día.

Sin mirar atrás se dirigió al ascensor bostezando de nuevo y bajó hasta llegar a la calle. Todavía era de día a pesar que cada vez oscurecía antes y empezaba a hacer más fresco debido a la llegada del otoño.

Sonrió y decidió caminar un rato hasta la siguiente parada de metro y dirigirse a su casa.

Cuando llegó a su edificio, hacía rato que algunas gotas habían comenzado a caer y la lluvia comenzaba a incrementar.

Bufó y entró al edificio con el cabello levemente húmedo, subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido posible.

Cuando fue a meter la llave en la cerradura comprobó que la puerta no estaba cerrada. Bastó con girar la manilla para abrir.

Frunció el ceño confundida y guardó sus llaves en su vaquero al mismo tiempo que desenfundaba su arma y se ponía en alerta.

Miró todo alrededor dejando su bolsa y su chaqueta a un lado de la entrada y comprobó que todo estaba en orden… Por lo que nadie había entrado a robar.

-¿Rick?

Se movió por su pequeñísimo y silencioso salón. Se preocupó. ¿Él se había escapado? ¿Le habían obligado a huir? Se mordió el labio sin saber que hacer… Y un ruido la alertó.

Se giró y observó a la bola de pelo gris que caminaba con desgana.

-Chris me has asustado…

El felino la observó como si realmente la entendiera y posteriormente siguió su camino. Kate guardó su arma y miró el suelo sintiendo un vacio dentro que no podía explicarse…

¿Por qué se había ido?

Se movió por la casa hasta llegar a el cajón que le había dejado y respiró medianamente aliviada. No se había ido… Su ropa seguía ahí, por lo que entonces le habían tenido que obligar a salir de su casa a la fuerza…

Tenía que llamar a Espo.

Tenía que encontrarle.

La lluvia repicó contra el cristal llamando su atención. Su cabeza trabajó lo más rápido posible inspeccionando el lugar por encima. Debía encontrar algo, una pista que le ayudara a saber quien se había llevado a Rick.

Su primera idea obviamente fue los agentes del FBI, sin embargo de nuevo el aire hizo que la llovizna goteara por el ventanal sacándola de sus pensamientos.

No era una lluvia fuerte ni molesta... Kate frunció el ceño y finalmente relajó sus músculos haciendo que una casi imperceptible sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

Salió corriendo casi tropezando con el sofá haciendo sobresaltar al felino y cerró la puerta de su apartamento detrás de ella.

Subió un tramo de escaleras y abrió la puerta metálica saliendo a la azotea del edificio. Miró a su alrededor. Nada.

Sintió decepción.

Volvió a mirar rodeando el edificio, mojándose levemente ante las gotas de lluvia que caían y entonces lo vio.

Rick estaba con el torso desnudo y mirando al cielo, dejándose empapar.

-Rick-susurró intentando que no se sobresaltara, pero fue en vano.

El muchacho dio un respingo y abrió los ojos.

Sus ojos se clavaron en ella. Beckett no pudo evitarlo y alargó su mano acariciando su rostro, comprobando que estaba ahí, que era real.

-Estabas aquí-hablaba en tono bajo- Estas aquí...-soltó el aire de sus pulmones- Me asustaste.

Rick no se movió. No dijo nada.

Kate se mordió el labio.

-Pensaba que te habías ido...

Rick negó lentamente y la mano de Kate subió lentamente por la cara de él hasta su cabello que cada vez estaba más húmedo. Beckett no pudo evitar enredar sus dedos entre el pelo de él y acariciarlo, haciendo que él intentara separarse pero ella fue más rápida agarrándole con suavidad del antebrazo.

Dejó sus dedos allí haciendo una leve presión y sintió un escalofrío.

-Está bien... Esto está...bien...

Apretó sus labios sintiéndose completamente nerviosa, con su cuerpo menudo comparado con el de él y con la lluvia cada vez más intensa empapándoles a ambos, que ignoraban completamente ese hecho.

-Estas helado... Deberíamos irnos...

Kate trató de moverse, de tirar de él sin embargo él no le dio la oportunidad y dio un paso adelante.

Beckett actuó sin pensar echándose hacia atrás pero no pudo hacerlo, sorprendida por el gesto de él, que alargó el brazo y la tomó de su mano dejándola estática.

Ambos se miraron en silencio y él pasó su brazo por la cintura, mientras su otra mano seguía entrelazada a la de ella.

La atrajo rápidamente hacia él y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la abrazó con fuerza.

Beckett sintió que su corazón se iba a salir del pecho ante el gesto de él, de sus brazos fuertes rodeándola, de su olor, de su torso empapado pegándose a su camiseta empapándola más, haciendo que sus pezones cobraran vida propia hasta endurecerse casi dolorosamente.

Su respiración era tan errática como la de ella.

El bombeo de su corazón era tan rápido y fuerte que acompañado del temblor de sus piernas pensó que iba a desmayarse... Jadeó y sintió como su piel más sensible que nunca se erizaba.

-Rick...

Se separaron nerviosamente sin dejar de mirarse. Por lo visto, ella no era la única que se sentía cómoda en los brazos del otro.

-Vamos... te resfriarás.

* * *

-Yo te entiendo...-susurró cuando entraron en la casa- Cuando pasaba largas temporadas...-Kate se calló- Lo siento, sé que no es lo mismo.

Rick se detuvo y negó esperando que ella siguiera. Kate sonrió ante el gesto de él… Ante la agradable sensación de que alguien disfrutara escuchándola.

-Yo tenía ocho años... Como te conté pasaba mucho tiempo con mis padres en África, y allí no llovía mucho...-sonrió con nostalgia- Cuando volvíamos aquí algunos días por Navidad... Llovía y nevaba.

Rick asintió.

-Era increíble... -rió- Mis padres no podían contenerme por Central Park... corría y corría... me mojaba... Me sentía libre y viva… Me sentía más conectada aun al mundo.-carraspeó sintiendo como su voz se rompía y como se percató de que empezaba a hablar como su tía-es extraño porque en plena Sabana africana en contacto con la naturaleza me sentía viva, sin embargo la lluvia es algo…-apretó sus labios intentando contener las lagrimas.

Kate soltó un quejido y se sobresaltó cuando sintió el pulgar de Rick deslizarse por su mejilla, secando la lagrima que había conseguido escapar casi dejándola en evidencia.

Respiró hondo y su labio tembló recordando como ella misma se había comportado con él igual.

Con la misma ternura y cariño.

-Mi padre me reñía-rió- Porque luego me resfriaba, y si tú no te secas te pasará igual...-le tiró la toalla dándole en la cara tratando de relajar el ambiente.

Aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos...

Rick agarró la toalla y Kate se quedó mirándole a pesar de que ella interiormente deseaba ser ella misma la que pasara la tela por su torso y secarlo...

Tragó saliva.

No. Debía evitar esos pensamientos... Esos instintos que él mismo y su cuerpo, sus bíceps, su cabello, sus ojos, su forma de moverse le provocaban.

-No... No... Déjate los pantalones- casi chilló deteniendo el momento que una vez más él se desnudaba ante ella- Déjame darte intimidad.

Rick la miró y ella se separó para irse a la habitación dejándolo en el baño, mirando a la nada.

Cerró la puerta para poder cambiarse con tranquilidad y suspiró.

-Kate-susurró ronco- Kate... –miró su pulgar y sonrió atemorizado-.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nuevo capítulo! Actualización rápida para que no os quejeis... A ver que os parece.**

Rick pasó una mano por su cabello y puso su mejor sonrisa. Esa de niño bueno. Esa que siempre le funcionaba.

-No puedes hacer nada…

-Aun soy tu madre, aunque tengas 25 años…

Entonces comprendió que en ese momento su sonrisa ya no funcionaba con Martha Rodgers.

Decidió pasar a la segunda parte de su estrategia, volvió a remover su cabello y puso su mejor mirada de gatito abandonado.

-Richard Ale

-¿Ni con esas mamá?-dijo haciendo morritos.

Ni con esas. Ni poniendo su mirada o pasando su mano por su cabello como cuando tenía ocho años. Ya no funcionaba. Su madre era inmune a sus tretas de niño bueno y estaba demasiado preocupada con él como para evitar darle una charla.

-No creo que sea…

-Tonterías-contestó exasperado moviendo sus brazos- ¡Sabes que odio todo esto!

-Rick…

-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Ambos se callaron y se quedaron mirando.

Había llegado el momento de seguir adelante sin importarle nada. Tenía veinticinco años y sentía como si su vida se estuviera esfumando sin hacer nada al respecto.

Sentía que era un prisionero en su propia casa.

Él no tenía ningunas intenciones de quedarse ahí, trabajando con su padre… Ir de casa al trabajo, casarse, tener hijos, meterse en política, no leer, no ir al cine… No contemplar obras de arte…

No, él no había nacido para ello, no por lo menos para ello en esa edad.

A sus veinticinco años lo que quería era ver mundo, ver mundo y seguir a su corazón… Y su corazón lo llevaba a ella.

Kyra se había marchado una semana antes a la otra parte del planeta… Y él lo había permitido.

Se había quedado parado viendo como ella se marchaba y eso no se lo perdonaba…

Pero no pensaba perder más tiempo.

Rick miró a su madre una vez más, esta vez más serio que nunca.

-No te dije nada cuando te hiciste el tatuaje pero…-Rick alzó la mano y ella se calló.

-Madre, sólo quiero viajar… Quiero encontrar a Kyra, quiero conocer mundo… Quiero vivir.

Martha no dijo nada y suspiró.

-¿Y tu padre?

-Él no es mi padre-masculló.

-¡Richard!-se quejó la pelirroja.

Rick apretó sus labios.

-Lo siento, madre.

Su madre era la persona que más quería y sabía que ella adoraba a Jefferson Castle, el hombre que lo había criado como a su propio hijo y que le había dado su apellido pero que al fin y al cabo no era su padre y quien de vez en cuando aún cuando todavía era un crío se lo hacía recordar de la forma más cruel.

Jefferson amaba a su madre… Tener que aguantarlo a él solo era un lastre que aceptaba por la adoración que tenía a su madre desde el primer momento que la había visto en un escenario.

Luego su madre se había retirado para dedicarse a Jefferson y a su estabilidad marital y financiera ayudándole como secretaria de su empresa.

Y por supuesto a cuidar a Rick.

Porque Jefferson no soportaba al muchacho…

Para él siempre era malo en los deportes, era torpe y era un niño que merecía ser castigado por cualquier cosa…

Lo único que esperaba de él era que al crecer se encargara de sus amadas empresas.

Y eso era lo único que Rick no estaba dispuesto a hacer. No pensaba cumplir el deseo de su "padre" cuando Jefferson jamás se había comportado bien con él…

-Sé que Jefferson ha sido estricto contigo…

-Esa no es la palabra-masculló.

-Él sólo quiere lo mejor para ti, hijo.

-Pues esto no es mamá. Pienso encontrar a Kyra, pienso decirle lo que siento… ¡Pienso gritar, correr, reír… pienso vivir!

Martha se mordió el labio. Y le comprendió. Rick era tan soñador como ella había sido… Antes de casarse. Rick era tan soñador como su padre biológico.

Él no lo sabía, pero era completamente idéntico a su padre quien falleció poco antes que naciera… Tenía los mismos ojos azules, el mismo entusiasmo por la vida, la misma sonrisa…

Los ojos de la pelirroja se humedecieron y Rick no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza.

-Mamá…Venga… Sólo será un tiempo-se separó mirándola- Te prometo que volveré… Además, no me va a pasar nada vale…

Que equivocado estaba.

* * *

La miró de reojo cuando aun tenía los auriculares puestos.

Kate le había regalado un iPod y ahora se tiraba la mayor parte del tiempo escuchando música. Era lo único que le relajaba.

Hizo una mueca mientras miraba a la chica al mismo tiempo que sonaba una canción de Coltrane, uno de los músicos favoritos de Kate.

Siguió observándola detenidamente. Poco a poco iba conociéndola mientras la observaba. Cada día descubría algo diferente… Y deseaba sentirse menos perdido a medida que gracias a ella pudiera destruir el muro que había conseguido a su alrededor, la laguna de su mente…

Adoraba verla.

Adoraba ver como arrugaba la nariz o fruncía el ceño mientras se metía en la lectura de algún archivo.

Adoraba verla acariciar al maldito gato del demonio.

Disfrutaba paseando su vista por su cuerpo cuando ella no se daba cuenta.

Jadeó levemente sintiendo su cuerpo reaccionar, su garganta seca, su pulso acelerarse, su entrepierna endurecerse…

Eso no lo podía controlar. Desde hacía varios días se sentía como una bestia encerrada en esa casa con su presa a escasos metros…

No podía evitarlo, de nuevo había comenzado a sentir algo que no fuera desprecio por un ser humano.

Había estado demasiado tiempo encerrado, pero esas semanas con ella… Su vida había cambiado lentamente cada vez a mejor.

Se recostó ante el temblor de su cuerpo, ante el hormigueo de sus dedos y cerró los ojos para no delirar ante la belleza natural de ella, en pijama, con el cabello recogido en un moño casi deshecho.

Cerró los ojos intentando recordar quién era. Porque estaba así de roto… Así de perdido que ni siquiera sabía quién era… No en el estricto significado de la palabra.

Sabía que se llamaba Rick y que había estado en cautiverio… Sobre todo por todo lo que ella le explicaba.

Pero no conseguía recordar mucho más… Demasiado dolor. Eso era lo que sufría cada vez que intentaba recordar y una barrera de protección se instalaba entre él y su mente.

Apretó sus ojos con fuerza hasta casi ver pequeños puntitos brillantes en la oscuridad de sus parpados cerrados.

Se agobiaba. Cada vez que intentaba recordar y no conseguía el resultado que esperaba se desesperaba…

Respiró hondo y no pudo evitar su olor.

Le mareaba.

Le embriagaba.

Se relamió sus labios e intentó calmarse y entonces sintió sus dedos en su brazo.

Abrió los ojos asustados y se la encontró tan cerca que pensó que le iba a dar una apoplejía.

Se quitó los auriculares nervioso y se separó casi encogiéndose por completo.

-Disculpa-dijo Kate-no quería asustarte…

Miró la mesa y estaba recogida. Todos los papeles habían desaparecido y había un juego de mesa sobre ella.

Rick frunció el ceño.

Se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos, en sus sueños, que había perdido la noción del tiempo y lo que era peor, se había perdido el momento en que Kate bufaba hastiada del trabajo y estiraba todos sus músculos.

Había desechado la oportunidad de poder ver como estiraba su cuello, como se lo masajeaba…

-Pensaba relajarme un poco… Podríamos jugar…-señaló la mesa- Scrabble.

Rick frunció el ceño.

-He hablado con el terapeuta, me dijo que tal vez fuera una buena idea.

Rick asintió y se acercó hasta la mesa, vestido en pijama igual que ella.

Llevaban todo el día encerrados allí a causa de la lluvia quien había hecho que cancelaran los planes de salir a pasear por Central park y aprovechar el fin de semana.

* * *

Kate puso las fichas de sus letras formando la palabra "comprensión" luego vio que él no había podido formar nada.

Quito sus fichas y se acercó a su lado para ver las que él tenía, pegando hombro con hombro.

-Veremos cuales puedes formar… Juguemos juntos…

Entonces pensó que tal vez jugar a Scrabble no había sido buena idea y que tal vez debería comenzar algo más sencillo, algún juego infantil de esos que te ayudaban a aprender a leer y a escribir…

Pero ese tampoco era el problema de Rick.

Él sólo estaba bloqueado.

-Vaya, tenemos muchas letras…-sonrió.

Rick no apartaba la mirada de ella.

-Tenemos… Amistad-sonrió.

Rick asintió.

Parecía como si las letras hubieran sido especialmente para ellos. Deseó encontrar otras letras para poder crear muchas palabras diferentes. Ayuda, necesidad, pasado, presente, futuro…

Beso.

Si.

Esa era la palabra que quería.

Kate no lo vio venir… Pero tampoco se echó hacia atrás en el momento en que Rick clavó su mirada en ella haciendo que se perdiera en esas dos esferas azules y se olvidara completamente del juego.

Se quedó quieta ante la mirada de él.

Y él aprovechó la ventaja y se inclinó con rapidez. Le robó un beso.

Sólo quería saber si podía sentir…

Y Oh dios si lo hacía…

El simple roce de sus labios, un roce lento, suave, demasiado corto pero intenso había provocado una revolución en su cuerpo e incluso en su alma…

Kate jadeó cuando él la besó y se separó con rapidez. Abrió sus labios varias veces con intención de hablar pero no dijo nada. Tan sólo dejó escapar una de sus sonrisas e hizo una mueca.

Rick siguió en silencio, con la mirada intensa sobre ella y deseando volver a poder robarle un beso. Se sentía completamente atraído por ella…

Y se lo hizo saber.

Buscó entre todas las fichas y las colocó por orden para formar la palabra que buscaba captando la atención de ella, quien estaba prácticamente con su cuerpo pegado al de él y la cabeza sobre la mesa esperando ver que ponía.

Rick apartó su mano.

"Esperanza"

Esa era la palabra que había formado.

Kate, víctima de los nervios golpeó la mesa tirando todas las fichas al suelo y luego se dejó caer en el sofá, separándose de él, respirando algo más agitada.

Aquello había sido demasiado para ella…

Fue a hablar cuando Chris subió encima del sofá y Rick le bufó tal y como hacía el felino.

Beckett no pudo evitar observarle, ahora además de gruñir… bufaba y sin embargo ella sentía más o menos la misma atracción que él parecía dejar ver en su mirada…

Tenía que hablar con Lanie cuanto antes o iba a volverse loca.

* * *

Vuestro review es mi sueldo... Y últimamente me pagais poco ;-)


	11. Chapter 11

Me ha costado la vida escribir este capítulo. Espero que no desagrade a nadie. Gracias por leer y por los comentarios! Intentaré contestar a algunos ;-)

* * *

Masajeó su cuello adolorido y se acomodó mejor en la sala de juntas mirando a sus compañeros. Javi le pasó una cerveza y sin dudarlo la aceptó. No le venía nada mal en ese momento, después de un día tan largo con un caso sin resolver.

-No estaré mucho rato…

-Ya-Javi sonrió. Sabía que no quería dejar mucho rato a Rick solo.

Mañana seguirían con el caso pero por ahora, ahí mismo, estaban reunidos con varios archivos del caso relacionado con Rick y Kate tenía una tesitura en sus manos. Necesitaba la opinión de sus amigos.

Lanie entró en ese momento ya que Kate había contactado con su amiga un buen rato atrás y se sentó a su lado tras saludar a su marido.

Ryan se sentó al otro lado con los pies sobre la mesa y dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Yo creo que tiene un pasado oscuro y que él mismo huyó de él-comentó Javi.

Kate rodó los ojos y miró a Lanie quien se encogió de hombros.

-Dale el beneficio de la duda.

-Eso-Ryan los miró-Yo creo que tal vez… No es necesario que lo sepas ahora, quiero decir, ha llegado en el momento exacto y…-Ryan se calló cuando vio la cara de Kate.

-¿Has estado hablando con mi tía?

El rubio se sonrojó y asintió.

-Lo sabía.

Todos se echaron a reír.

Kate se inclinó dejando su cerveza a un lado y miró un par de fotos que tenía frente a ella.

Por mucho que ella quisiera, dudara, debía hacer lo correcto. Deslizó la foto por la mesa hasta Espo y le miró asintiendo.

Él le había propuesto distribuir la foto por diferentes comisarías de todo el país en busca de que alguien reconociera al chico, no era como una alerta ámbar para niños desaparecidos pero era algo parecido o algo que podía funcionar para cerrar el caso de Rick.

Ellos no habían encontrado ninguna pista entre gente desaparecida por lo que pensaban que hacer eso les ayudaría.

-Será lo mejor-se dijo casi a si misma.

-Claro, piensa… Es un completo desconocido para nosotros- Espo y Lanie miraron a Ryan cuando dijo eso- Pero tal vez alguien lo reconozca.

Kate se levantó.

-Si, por lo menos yo algo le conozco… Sé que adora los cereales y odia a mi gato.

Sonrió casi con esfuerzo y los chicos se despidieron de ella saliendo de la sala, dejándola junto con su mejor amiga mientras recogía todas sus cosas.

-¿Estás segura de todo esto, Kate?

Beckett clavó la mirada en Lanie y asintió y volvió a masajear su cuello.

-¿Te duele?

-No he dormido bien.

Lanie la miró sin comprender.

-He dormido con él.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó sorprendida-¿En la misma cama? ¿En tu cama?

Kate asintió y se acercó hasta la puerta para cerrarla y así tener algo más de intimidad.

Necesitaba hablar con Lanie con sinceridad, intentar así comprender que era lo que le estaba pasando con Rick.

-Cuéntame todo- dijo la forense sentándose en la mesa.

Kate se sentó a su lado y le explicó como de confusa se sentía… Como por una parte quería descubrir toda la historia de él, ayudarle, encontrar su camino para poder seguir con su vida, sin embargo, no sabía donde quedaba ella en todo eso…

Se había acostumbrado a su presencia y si quería ser completamente sincera con ella misma, no cabía duda que comenzaba a sentirse atraída por él.

-¿Te abrazó durmiendo?

-No he estado más tensa en mi vida…

-¿Por qué? ¡Tiene pinta de tener buenos brazos!

-Tu marido está ahí fuera, Lan.

-Lo sé-dijo la forense riendo- Pero en serio Kate, hace tiempo que estás sola y es normal que…

-Fue incomodo.

Lanie no dijo nada y Kate recordó como la noche anterior, cuando había conseguido conciliar algo de sueño se despertó sobresaltada alertada por los gritos y los golpes de él quien como cada día seguía durmiendo en el suelo del salón.

Beckett había corrido desde su cama hasta el salón encendiendo las luces. Lo encontró temblando en el suelo.

Ella se acercó intentando tocarle, calmarlo, pero estaba demasiado irascible por lo que esperó.

No sabía cómo actuar, él seguía bastante distante incluso con el té que ella le había preparado y no había funcionado para nada, por lo que decidió proponerle dormir en su cama.

-Hay suficiente espacio para ambos- le había dicho ella.

Pero y a pesar de que Kate se mantuvo lo más alejada de él e intentó dormir a pesar de los movimientos bruscos de él y de las palabras ininteligibles que no dejaba de mascullar en sueños, se despertaron juntos.

Cuando sonó el despertador, Kate lo apagó agitada sintiendo los brazos de él rodeando su cintura, su espalda pegada al pecho de él y su notable estado de excitación en su baja espalda.

-Huí-dijo simplemente- Me metí en la ducha y salí lo más rápido posible y le dije que no tardaría en volver hoy…Por lo que sería bueno que me fuera ya…

Lanie asintió.

-Pero… ¿Tu estas bien?

-Después de eso y del beso… Si.

-¿Beso?

-Mierda-Kate se llevó una mano a la frente- No te lo había dicho… Me robó un beso.

Lanie exclamó bastante alto para luego taparse la boca.

-¿En serio?

-Debo irme, Lanie…-dijo mirando su reloj- Sabes que no está bien dejarlo mucho rato solo…

Kate se dirigió a la puerta cargando sus cosas. Porque a pesar de que necesitaba tener una conversación con su amiga y que le ayudara a aclararse tampoco se sentía preparada para todo lo que un completo desconocido le hacía sentir con su sola presencia. Se sentía estúpida y algo desequilibrada.

-¿Es eso o que tienes ganas de verlo?

Kate se encogió de hombros y Lanie no pudo evitar sonreír, porque a pesar de todo lo extraño que era la situación veía a Beckett mejor que nunca.

-¡Mañana no tendrás oportunidad de huir, Becks!

* * *

Cuando llegó se encontró a Rick viendo la televisión completamente concentrado en un documental de animales.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver como fruncía el ceño sin perder detalle de lo que ocurría en la pantalla, como los animales cazaban, comían, se apareaban o relacionaban entre ellos.

Se perdió en su habitación, se dio una ducha rápida y se puso unos shorts y una camiseta.

Descalza pasó por el salón y se metió en la minúscula cocina para preparar la cena.

-¿Sabes qué?-dijo sacando un montón de ingredientes. Kate escuchó que Rick había apagado la televisión y que se había acercado hasta la puerta, escuchándola- Voy a hacer pizza casera.

Kate se movía como pez en el agua por su propia cocina sacando todo lo necesario, dándole la espalda a Rick.

Chris se movió por la cocina hasta comer un poco de su comida y salió del minúsculo espacio para perderse por el salón.

Se agachó para abrir un armario bajo, dejando inconscientemente una vista sugerente de su trasero.

Rick no perdía detalle de cómo ella se movía y hablaba sin parar, de espaldas a él, sin embargo le prestaba más atención a su cuerpo que no a su verborrea.

Ella no dejaba de hablar de su famosa pizza casera, de lo mucho que a sus amigos le gustaban cuando una vez les había cocinado y que había aprendido a hacerla con su padre cuando era una cría.

-El secreto-musitó con algo de esfuerzo por que estaba amasando con entusiasmo la harina que había mezclado con levadura, agua, sal y aceite- Está en la masa… Suena a tópico pero es así… Hay… Que… hacerlo bien.

Kate seguía amasando con fuerza inclinándose hacia adelante. Rick no podía evitar sentirse excitado por el movimiento de su cuerpo, sus músculos marcándose, sus pantaloncitos ceñidos en sus nalgas, su cintura, su torso que se contorsionaba hacia adelante mientras sus brazos se movían haciendo fuerza.

Tragó saliva con esfuerzo mientras sentía su erección palpitando bajo sus vaqueros desgatados y que todavía le quedaban por suerte en ese momento, algo sueltos.

Respiró hondo mirando como una gotita de sudor resbalaba por la nuca de ella que llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño con algunos mechones sueltos.

-La masa tiene que quedar perfecta…- Incluso el tono de voz de Kate, su sensual voz lo motivaban.

Sus pies se movieron por inercia, como si tuvieran vida propia hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella, quien todavía no había reparado en su presencia.

Sonrió viendo como Beckett se movió por la cocina tratando de hacer mil cosas a la vez para preparar su comida y aunque su estomago rugía hambriento, en ese momento tenía hambre de otras cosas…

Su corazón latía con fuerza sintiendo toda una revolución interior que hacía años que no sentía… Sintió algo primitivo y salvaje que se despertaba en él y no pudo controlarlo más.

No pudo controlarse más y la empotró entre su cuerpo y el mueble de la cocina, pegándose a ella.

Beckett se sobresaltó asustada al sentir el cuerpo de él pero no le dio tiempo a nada pues él ya estaba deslizando sus manos por su cuerpo, acariciando sus brazos con lentitud pero persistencia mientras sus dientes rozaban su cuello.

-¡Rick!... ¿Qué… Que haces?

Él como las demás veces, no contestó.

Siguió con lo suyo. Metió una mano por la camiseta de ella y agarró su seno con fuerza mientras ella trataba de reaccionar, pero solo pudo soltar un gemido ahogado por su labio, que mordía con fuerza, excitándolo más aún.

-Esto… No… es…

Las manos de ellas manchadas de harina se agarraban al borde del mueble y echó su culo hacia atrás intentando quitar el enorme cuerpo de él de encima, pero lo provocó más, rozándose contra su dura erección.

-Rick-dijo más bajito, sintiéndose más desinhibida en ese momento, motivada por la erección de él, haciendo aumentar su propia excitación, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente y sus muslos casi húmedos por la notable excitación de sus braguitas.

-Rick… No…-gimió cuando la mano de él bajó por su vientre hasta su entrepierna.-Esto no está bien…

Pero en lugar de separarse, abrió más sus piernas para darle mayor acceso.

Y a pesar que sus movimientos eran algo bruscos, la estaba volviendo loca, estaba haciendo que no pensara con claridad…

Los labios de él se posaron en su cuello en el punto exacto que su pulso palpitaba con una fuerza casi desmesurada al mismo ritmo que los latidos de su corazón que parecían desbocados.

Beckett soltó un jadeó cuando el pulgar de él presionó con fuerza su botón de placer y lo movió en círculos, rozándolo con precisión haciendo que sus piernas temblaran y tuviera que agarrase mejor al mueble.

Él mordió su cuello haciendo que gimiera y sintió como la mano que tenía libre se movía detrás de ella.

Su mente decía algo pero su cuerpo y su corazón actuaban de forma contraria… Y qué bien se sentía.

El sonido de la cremallera del vaquero la alertó de lo que estaba sucediendo pero no fue capaz de decir nada más, mucho menos cuando la erección de él, caliente, dura, enorme se perdía entre sus muslos aun cubiertos por la tela del short.

Rick bajó su pantaloncillo en un rápido y rudo movimiento y antes que le diera tiempo a nada más se deslizó en su interior con tanta precisión y fuerza que no pudo contener un grito.

La había penetrado de una sola embestida llegando hasta el final. Sentía como su sexo palpitaba y ardía ante la intrusión tan intensa que acababa de sufrir.

Y es que hacía mucho tiempo que no practicaba sexo con nadie.

Jadeó cuando él apenas se movió, inclinado hacia adelante, cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo, inmovilizando, sintiendo su aliento en su oído, su lengua deslizarse detrás de su oreja.

La tenía presa en sus brazos y no se sentía nada mal. Su miembro la completaba, la llenaba de una forma que nadie había hecho antes.

Gimió suavemente cuando él se echó apenas hacia atrás y volvió a penetrarla en su humedad, deslizándose sin problemas.

Se empezó a mover bruscamente, apenas un movimiento pélvico chocando contra su espalda, rudo, salvaje, brusco, casi teniendo sexo como los mismos animales que había visto en el documental.

Y Kate no se quejaba de ello, no podía pensar, sólo sentir, sentir como Rick acariciaba sus pezones con sus grandes manos cubriendo sus senos, como se movía una y otra vez contra ella y gemía roncamente en su oído.

-Kate…. Kate…-gimió una y otra vez, sintiendo como vibraba.

Beckett sintió como su propio éxtasis estaba a punto de aparecer y hacerle perder la cabeza cuando lo separó bruscamente.

-No…No me estoy cuidando…-gimió sintiendo como la punta de su miembro seguía jugando en su entrada, frotándose hasta su clítoris y presionando allí- Sé que estás sano pero… No…-jadeó cuando sintió como él bajó la mano de su pecho izquierdo hasta su sexo y la movió haciéndola gritar.

Él volvió a penetrarla, esta vez sin moverse. Ni bien movió su mano cuando un dulce y potente orgasmo la asaltó con fuerza haciendo que Beckett gritara golpeando la mesa, clavando sus uñas en el brazo con el que Rick la mantenía sujeta.

Se inclinó hacia adelante provocando que su miembro saliera y mientras él seguía acariciándola, se derramó en su cadera, impregnándola de su esencia caliente mientras soltaba pequeños gruñidos de placer.

Beckett se agarró de la mesa sintiendo su piel más sensible que nunca rozarse con la de él. Ambos perlados en sudor, con las mejillas rojas y a medio vestir a penas se miraron sin fuerzas, con la respiración aun agitada y las piernas temblando después de semejante clímax que acababan de experimentar.

Beckett le miró de reojo tragando saliva mientras él colocaba su ropa.

Se lo había hecho rudo y salvaje, sin condón. La había seducido haciendo que su cuerpo la traicionara a pesar que creía que aquello no estaba bien, se había dejado llevar motivada por el deseo y la atracción aceptándolo, de no ser así, él ahora tendría un par de costillas rotas.

Jadeó ante el pensamiento de lo que acababa de ocurrir y cómo se excitaba de sólo pensarlo…

Rick abrochó su pantalón y apenas musitó un "Lo siento" salió de la cocina.

Beckett miró con la boca abierta todo el desastre que había quedado la cocina con la harina y demás ingredientes tirados… No sabía si estaba más sorprendida por el increíble sexo que acababa de tener o por que él había sido capaz de expresar una nueva palabra.


	12. Chapter 12

Aloha!

Subo el capitulo ya, ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo (aunque debería estar escribiendo otras cosas jajajaja hoy que tengo menos trabajo xD) y... Lo subo sin repasar por que sé... que si le echo un vistazo me va a desilusionar más de lo que ya lo hace y me va a gustar cada vez menos, asi que lo dejo asi sin apenas reescribir por que si no... No lo cuelgo jajajaja :P

Gracias por todos los comentarios y por todos los que leeis!

* * *

Kate suspiró y se recolocó un mechón detrás de su oreja en un gesto nervioso.

-Entonces su memoria procedimental o implícita como usted ha dicho, se encuentra en perfecto estado…- comentó Espo.

Esa misma mañana habían recibido una llamada relacionada con el caso de Rick, uno de los 'secuestradores' o más bien traficantes de humanos había fallecido en extrañas circunstancias.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de confesar algo importante.

No era casualidad que lo hubieran encontrado muerto en su celda y también estaba segura que no era casualidad la coincidencia parental con el gobernador de Massachusetts.

Aquello era más gordo de lo que al principio parecía y lo que Kate tenía claro era que no quería perder ninguna oportunidad.

-Eso digo-contestó el Psicólogo que llevaba el caso de Rick, el Dr. Burke- Por esa parte no está dañada por lo que recuerda, es capaz de hacer todas las acciones que mediante una repetición crean una conexión y no se olvidan por ejemplo… Montar en Bici.

O el sexo-pensó Kate sintiéndose de repente acalorada la recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior entre ellos.

No, desde luego Rick no había olvidado cómo hacer gritar de placer a una mujer.

Suspiró de nuevo sintiendo como su pulso se había acelerado y había sentido un cosquilleo en su entrepierna. Debía dejar de pensar en ello, sobre todo cuando él había dado un paso atrás encerrándose en sí mismo, gruñendo y alejándose de ella.

-Por lo que… Nuestro testigo-carraspeó Ryan uniéndose a la conversación- Tiene dañado más la memoria general.

-Sí y no. Recuerda algunas acciones pero tiene dañado el área del lenguaje provocado por el trauma psicológico.

El psicólogo miró a los tres.

-Su principal problema tiene que ver con la memoria episódica… Los recuerdos, las conversaciones, películas o cosas que ha visto, eventos vividos, gente que le rodea o incluso como pudieron comprobar su propio nombre…

-¿Y todo eso provocado por los golpes y el trauma?

El doctor asintió.

-¿Podrá recordar?-preguntó Kate en ese momento, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-No puedo decirle nada seguro, detective. Ya se lo dije, puede que recupere todo… O nada. O alguna parte... Tiene que insistir.

Todos se quedaron callados y miraron a Rick que en ese momento estaba sentado en un rincón mirando una revista aunque apenas le estaba prestando atención, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Y si le llevamos al sótano?

Espo y Beckett miraron a Ryan. Luego miraron al psicólogo.

-Podría funcionar.

-Buena idea, Bro. –dijo Espo quien empezó a recoger todo para ir con Rick al lugar donde lo habían encontrado de nuevo para saber si así y recordándole el nombre de los sospechosos principales y ahora también victima de homicidio recordaba algo.

-¿Es seguro para él?

-¿Seguro?-preguntó el psicólogo a Beckett.

-Seguro… para su mente. No quiero que sufra.

El psicólogo miró a la detective y luego a su paciente y suspiró.

-No lo podemos saber con certeza pero si algo estoy seguro es que será mejor que usted esté cerca… Ha creado un vínculo… Una conexión con usted detective, se siente cómodo y seguro a su lado.

Kate se mordió el labio y luego asintió. Estaba claro que había una conexión entre ellos más allá de lo profesional… E incluso estaba segura que más allá de lo físico y de todo lo que sus caricias le habían hecho sentir de repente.

* * *

El olor a humedad y cerrado aún seguía patente en el lugar donde semanas atrás le había encontrado herido, desnutrido y aterrado.

El polvo y la oscuridad también persistían.

Kate miró a Rick quien se tensó nada más bajar allí abajo, encerrado en esas cuatro paredes y dio varios pasos atrás hasta chocar con el cuerpo de ella.

-Yo estoy aquí-susurró agarrándole del brazo.

Tiritó.

-Hace frío si…-suspiró- Rick… ¿Tú… pasaste frío aquí cuando estuviste?

Él seguía inmóvil, sin responder.

Espo y Ryan le miraban esperando una contestación por su parte pero manteniéndose al margen a sabiendas que quien realmente podía sonsacarle algo era su jefa.

Los dos se giraron para mirar las paredes donde había marcas donde aun había unos cuantos grilletes.

-Arañazos-murmuró Espo pasando un dedo por la pared donde habían unas marcas de uñas.

Suspiró.

Rick bajó la mirada al suelo, no quería mirar nada, sentía el miedo recorrer sus venas.

-¿Conoces a Derek Patrick?

Rick alzó la vista como un resorte cuando escuchó a Ryan y se echó más hacia detrás, golpeándose con la pared.

Se deslizó hasta el suelo quedándose sentado y se abrazó a sus rodillas.

-Rick… Está bien…-Kate se quedó de cuclillas a su lado. Agarró la mano de él que temblaba y Rick levantó la mirada con los ojos llorosos.

-Es una pista…

-Sí, pero ya sabemos que le conoce era su captor y no nos sirve… Está muerto, tenemos que saber si el gobernador tiene algo que ver… pregunta más bien por Daniel Patrick.-murmuró Espo.

La respuesta de Rick fue evidente, se sobresaltó nada más escuchar ese nombre. Su cuerpo se encogió y empezó a golpear el suelo y la pared perdiendo los nervios mientras gritaba.

Ambos se acercaron para ayudar a Kate a contenerlo a pesar que ella les pedía que se fueran mientras intentaba calmarlo con sus palabras y acariciando su brazo.

-Ya esta… Ya esta…-susurró. Kate miró a sus compañeros- Está controlado. Esperad fuera, por favor.

Ambos se miraron entre ellos y finalmente salieron del zulo.

Kate se inclinó y le abrazó con fuerza sintiendo como poco a poco él se relajaba, ambos arrodillados en el duro suelo y Rick empapando su cuello por sus lágrimas.

Unos minutos después ambos salieron de allí…

-Le ha afectado demasiado pero –comentó Beckett- Pero vamos por buen camino. Tendremos que hacer un viaje a Boston…

-¿Para ver al gobernador?

-Tendremos que preguntarle si sabe algo de la muerte de su primo ¿No?

Espo y Ryan sonrieron.

-¿Y si sabía de sus preferencias en el contrabando de personas?

-Por supuesto.

-Esperemos que funcione-suspiró Kate subiéndose a su coche después de que Rick hubiera subido en silencio, completamente ido de nuevo.- Chicos…

-Sí, no pasa nada. Nos vemos mañana.

* * *

Kate miraba el suelo mientras acariciaba a Chris intentando encontrar cualquier motivo que no le hiciera perder la cabeza, intentando controlar sus nervios.

Se quitó las botas, agotada del largo día que había sufrido y miró hacia atrás.

En el ventanal Rick miraba la calle con la frente pegada al cristal y golpeándose durante un buen rato.

Era una acción que pese a los leves golpes, le calmaba.

Suspiró y miró su móvil leyendo el mensaje de Espo que le avisaba sobre sus planes del día siguiente sobre viajar a Boston.

Kate volvió a mirar a Rick… Aquello sería demasiado para él y si no salía bien sería hacerle sufrir gratuitamente.

No le quedaba otra que dejarlo con su tía. No sabía cuánto tardaría y no se sentía bien dejándolo solo.

Se levantó y se acercó a él.

-Rick mañana…-Kate se paró detrás de él- Tengo que viajar a Boston…

El hombre pegó su frente al frío cristal durante un buen rato y se sobresaltó levemente cuando sintió los dedos de ella sobre su antebrazo.

Le miró de costado.

-Te quedarás con mi tía… Espero… tener respuestas a todas tus dudas, Espero conseguir una respuesta a tu caso mediante el nuevo en el que estoy…

Rick no dijo nada pero cuando Kate alargó su brazo para tocarle de nuevo él fue más rápido moviéndose y la dejó de espaldas a él de nuevo, pegada al ventanal.

Kate no hizo nada, no se movió, porque a pesar de la sorpresa, no estaba incomoda. Ni siquiera sintiendo su erección rozando su trasero.

-Rick…-murmuró- Sabes que esto…

-Shhh.

Kate abrió los ojos como platos.

¿Realmente Rick había hecho ese sonido para mandarle callar?

Si… Lo había hecho. Lo repitió cuando ella trató de agarrar su mano que se deslizaba por dentro de su camiseta hasta acariciar con suavidad su vientre.

Sus dedos se movían con pasividad por sobre la piel de su estomago y ascendió hasta bajar su sujetador y pellizcar su pezón hasta endurecerlo, haciendo que Kate gimiera roncamente al mismo tiempo que él se pegaba más a ella frotando su erección deliciosamente contra su trasero.

Kate sentía el frio cristal en su rostro, el duro y enorme cuerpo de él contra ella y el movimiento lento de sus torturantes dedos haciendo con ella lo que le daba la gana.

Inconscientemente abrió más sus piernas al mismo tiempo que movió su trasero enloqueciendo sus caderas que tomaron vida propia para moverlas contra ella mientras apretaba sus dientes en su cuello.

-mmm…Rick… No deberíamos…

Pero ahí estaba de nuevo la firmeza de él, las ganas de poseerla salvajemente en ese mismo momento, ahí y ahora.

Y así se lo hizo saber bajando sus vaqueros acompañados de sus bóxers hasta sus rodillas al mismo tiempo que bajaba los de ella tras deslizar su mano por dentro de la tela tejana y comprobar lo húmedamente que se pegaban sus braguitas a su pubis.

Su erección liberada vibró entre sus nalgas, sintiéndolo duro y caliente Kate relamió sus labios, bajando todas sus defensas... Tal vez aquella era una buena forma de relajar las tensiones que ambos sufrían... Tal vez era esa la forma que él necesitaba, perderse en caricias y buen y duro sexo.

Aunque ella sabía perfectamente que no era lo correcto.

Kate gritó perdiendo todo hilo del pensamiento que acababa de tener cuando Rick movió sus dedos en el punto más necesitado de ella, los movió de forma brusca y circular haciendo que Kate se humedeciera más aun y golpeara el cristal que se estaba empañando debido al calor.

La mano de Kate se quedó pegada al ventanal haciendo presión mientras se sentía perdida en ese bucle de placer, dejándose a hacer, dando por perdida toda cordura.

Rick gruñó en el instante que se introdujo en ella de una sola estocada.

Se quedó quieto durante unos segundos mientras su mano seguía torturándola por delante, apretándola contra él, sintiendo su espalda pegada al duro torso de él.

Su pelvis comenzó a arremeter contra ella en un rudo movimiento, montándola como una fiera mientras jadeaba en su oído provocando una estimulación extra en ella.

-Riiick-gimió ella sintiendo como sus músculos apretaban el miembro de él como un guante casi exprimiéndolo, sintiendo su pene más hinchado aún si eso era posible. Lo sentía enorme- No…te…corras…de…ahhh…dentro...Ahhggg.

Kate se sintió liberada, sus piernas temblaron perdiendo toda la fuerza y todo raciocinio.

Segundos después, su sexo aun palpitaba cuando su piel perlada en sudor se pegaba al cuerpo de él, medio desnudo, estimulándola incluso con el sutil roce de la tela de su camiseta contra su espalda.

Él siguió moviéndose rápido y fuerte buscando su propia liberación, agarrándola de las caderas para penetrarla más firmemente hasta salirse de golpe en un sonoro gemido ronco.

Kate se giró mirándolo, aun jadeando intentando controlar su respiración mientras trataba de recolocar su ropa, sintiéndose vulnerable ante la mirada penetrante de él en el mismo instante que movió su mano casi imperceptiblemente terminando contra su vientre, manchando su propia camiseta.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, aun incapaces de hablar, con la boca seca, el corazón latiendo con fuerza y la respiración entrecortada.

Esta vez fue Kate la que huyó encerrándose en su habitación, dejando a Rick sentado en el suelo tras haber subido su ropa interior y sus vaqueros.

Se masajeó la frente mirando la puerta de la habitación de ella.

-Kate-susurró tras un hondo suspiro.

Cabizbajo miró sus manos, las cuales habían tocado a su gusto el cuerpo de ella, sonrió levemente y se levantó…


	13. Chapter 13

**Holita :)**

**Estoy bastante satisfecha con el capítulo de hoy, a decir verdad, me gusta mucho su resultado... Yeah! Esto pasa bastante poco así que aprovechemos...jajaja. Aprovecho también para agradecer todos los comentarios y por leerme como siempre.**

**Y por supuesto, gracias cupcake por un año así! Y que sean muchos más! Por supuesto este capitulo es para que te animes a seguir escribiendo ya que gracias a ello nos conocismo... y como tu has dicho, tenía que ser con una escenita así!**

* * *

Kate suspiró y se atavió su chaqueta y su gorro. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le bajó el gorro a Rick hasta casi sus ojos intentando bromear, intentando relajar el ambiente… Pero no funcionó.

Rick gruñó y giró su rostro mirando hacia otro lado.

-Rick…

-Es un macho dominante- dijo Tía Teresa detrás de Kate.

-¡Tía Teresa!-exclamó Kate, molesta, no sabía si por el sonrojo que notaba que había subido por sus mejillas, porque si, obviamente él era muy dominante… O porque su tía había intercedido mientras le había pedido que no dijera nada.

-Ok… Ok Katherine, os dejo solos…-dijo moviéndose con tranquilidad por su casa.

Beckett miró la decoración estrafalaria de casa de su tía…Todo estaba decorado con colores chillones y temática de astronomía, yoga, etc. Tal y como era ella.

Suspiró viendo que dos de los gatos de su tía, Max y John se comportaban como su Chris… Repelían a Rick mientras que Chip el pequeño de los tres, lo había sorprendido.

Se había acercado a Rick lentamente y dando un salto sobresaltándolo se dejó caer en su regazo.

Y sorprendentemente Rick no lo había echado.

-Rick… Mírame-Kate le quitó el gorro que vestía en ese momento pues las temperaturas habían bajado considerablemente a esas alturas del otoño.

El muchacho clavó sus ojos azules en los de ella. Se notaba su disgusto y lo poco conforme que estaba con esa situación.

-Escucha…-Rick gruñó y Kate pasó su mano por el cabello castaño completamente desordenado de él. No pudo evitar sonreír viendo cómo iba cediendo hasta mirarla y escuchar- Sólo será hoy… De verdad que siento muchísimo esto, que no puedas venir conmigo a Boston, pero es lo mejor.

Rick apretó sus labios.

-Será un viaje de ida y vuelta y lo mejor es que tu te quedes aquí, si descubro algo te lo diré…

-Kate…

-Te lo prometo, Ricky…-volvió a despeinarlo y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón del muchacho se disparara en un rápido latido.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, sin poder apartar la mirada el uno del otro. Un ruido los sobresaltó, probablemente sería uno de los gatos... pensó Kate.

Pero no, era su tía quien regresaba llamando su atención cantando...

Los dos perdieron el contacto visual. Kate se giró para marcharse, pero Rick tironeó de su brazo agarrándola de la mano y atrayendola a él en un movimiento rápido y brusco.

Kate jadeó contra su cuerpo. Rick que se había levantado, quedando de nuevo más alto que ella la miraba casi acariciando su rostro con su mirada azul.

Beckett alzó el mentón para mirarle y se mordió el labio cuando él se inclinó y depositó un beso suave en la comisura y sin más la soltó.

Beckett se giró y se dirigió a la puerta cabizbaja, evitando la mirada de su tía. Completamente perdida en el remolino de sentimientos que estaba sufriendo en ese momento.

-Vendré en unas horas, tía.

-Claro que si, querida, no te preocupes.

Kate miró por detrás de su tía y vio a Rick jugando con Chip. Kate sonrió.

-Katherine eso ni se dice...

-Y por favor... No te pases con nada del horóscopo ni todas esas cosas...

-¿YO?

-Si, tú. Te conozco tía.

-No haré nada...

-Ok, más te vale.

-Sólo...

-No.

-Pero...

-No.

-Está bien-suspiró Tía Teresa y empujó a Kate hacia la salida. Una vez la puerta se hubo cerrado, Teresa sonrió mirando a Rick y se acercó a él.

-Rick- Canturreó tía Teresa- ¿Querido, te gustaría ayudarme con unas cartas?

Rick alzó una ceja mirando a la tía de Kate, medio confundido.

* * *

Boston la recibió como siempre: Con el viento frío común que se adelantaba a la estación del invierno y asaltando el otoño. Pero a Kate le encantaba. Desabrochó su chaqueta y se quitó el gorro al mismo tiempo que entraba al edificio seguida de Espo y Ryan.

Se presentaron y esperaron en la sala de espera. Kate se movió nerviosa, parándose frente a la ventana. Su vista se perdió a lo lejos admirando el río Charles y suspiró. Se giró mirando a sus compañeros mientras esperaban que la secretaría del gobernador les avisara para su cita con Daniel Patrick.

Kate se mordió la uña de su pulgar con nervios en el momento que la puerta se abrió y los tres pasaron al despacho del gobernador.

-Gracias por recibirnos señor Patrick.

-Sin problema, detective-sonrió amablemente.-Cualquier cosa para poder ayudarles en el caso de mi primo...

Espo apretó sus labios. Aquel tipo no le daba buena espina... Pero era el gobernador de Massachusetts.

-¿Sabe en que estaba metido su primo, señor Patrick?-preguntó directa y concisa. Sin importarle que estuviera hablando con un alto cargo. Quería desenredar toda esa trama y conseguir la verdad para Rick.

-Derek y yo nos criamos juntos pero nuestros caminos tomaron rumbos diferentes...

-De todas formas-carraspeó Ryan, pasando el dedo indice por una de las estanterías, como si la cosa no fuera con él- Si esto se sabe... Si se hace publico tal vez su carrera hacia el senado o algo así salga perjudicada...

El gesto del gobernador se ensombreció y sus dientes prácticamente rechinaron en el silencio del despacho.

-Y usted sabe, detective Ryan ¿que no tenía ni siquiera que recibirlo...?

Ryan apretó su puño.

-No tienen jurisdicción aquí, si he accedido era por cortesía y por que a pesar de que mi primo tuvo sus problemas, era casi como un hermano... Me gustaría que resolvieran todo... Con discreción.

-¿Conoce a un hombre llamado Rick?-interrumpió Kate intentando codificar alguna reacción del gobernador, pero por lo visto era imperturbable.

-¿Rick? No me suena. Es posible que...¿Es el sospechoso de su asesinato?

-Al contrario, señor.-dijo Kate- Es victima del señor Derek Patrick.

-¿Victima?

-Su primo estaba metido en trata de personas, gobernador-dijo Espo, denotando en su tono el repudio que le daba todo aquello.

Daniel se cruzó de brazos. El gobernador, el chico bueno de la familia de los Patrick a diferencia de la oveja negra que había llegado a ser Derek hizo una mueca.

-No me suena de nada...

Kate le enseñó la foto de Rick.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro...-se encogió de hombros.

Los tres detectives se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron.

-¿Que ha pasado con él, detective? Era casi como mi hermano.

Ryan entrecerró los ojos. Aquel tipo iba a jugar la baza de la pena en ese momento...

-Por el momento no podemos decirle nada... Pero contactaremos con usted de nuevo...

-Claro.

-¿Que estaba haciendo usted la tarde del martes a las 3?

-Javi-dijo Kate.

-No se preocupe detective-sonrió a Kate- No debería contestarle a eso, por que... Soy el gobernador... Pero si cree que tengo algo que ver con la muerte de mi primo, o cualquier persona que él estaba... reteniendo en su contra, puedo demostrarles mi coartada en cualquier momento.

Ninguno dijo nada y se dieron por vencidos, por mucho que intentaran presionar... Su trabajo allí había terminado. Y no habían sacado nada en clave.

-Nos mantenemos en contacto, señor Patrick. Y gracias por atendernos.-dijo Beckett estrechándole la mano mientras Espo abría la puerta con Ryan detrás, cruzándose con la secretaria del gobernador.

-Señor Patrick, El señor Jefferson Castle está esperándole fuera.

El gobernador sonrió a su secretaria mientras guardaba la tarjeta de visita de Beckett.

-Gracias Greta. Hazle pasar.

Greta salió delante de Beckett, quien despedía a los detectives y le hizo un gesto al señor Castle.

Un hombre de pelo cano, alto y de espalda ancha, trajeado y con un maletín sonrió a Beckett al cruzarse en mitad de la puerta.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Kate segundos después, mientras los dos integrantes del despacho se saludaba, pero ella no podía moverse. No podía dejar de sentir una extraña sensación al cruzar la mirada con ese hombre. Una sensación que no le traía nada bueno.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Espo esperando el ascensor.

Kate se quedó mirando a la nada, aun pensativa.

-¿Becks?

-¿mmm?

-¿Que hacemos?-preguntó Ryan.

-Id bajando-murmuró cuando se abrieron las puertas. -Iré al baño... Y os alcanzo abajo.

Sus compañeros asintieron y se metieron en el ascensor al mismo tiempo que Beckett, guiada aun por la extraña sensación que se había quedado en su cuerpo dio media vuelta y regresó al despacho de Daniel Patrick.

Al llegar a la puerta se quedó parada escuchando en su interior, alcanzando a escuchar un tenue "Me han preguntando por él, Jeff".

-Detective-dijo Greta, la secretaria detrás de ella.

Kate se giró de golpe.

-Me...me preguntaba donde está el baño.

Greta hizo una mueca y con amabilidad le indicó. Minutos después y sin haber ido al baño por supuesto, salió del edificio siendo golpeada por el frío viento y sonriendo forzadamente a sus compañeros.

-¿Cual es el siguiente movimiento, jefa?

-Volver a Nueva York y seguir trabajando... El gobernador sabe algo.

-Pero Kate, es el gobernador no podemos... -se calló-Por mucho que investiguemos nosotros... No es fácil...No sé, ni siquiera podemos...-Espo suspiró- Como no quieras que llamemos a Olivia Pope.

Ryan rió y Beckett puso los ojos en blanco.

-Volvamos a casa... Haremos lo que sea. ¿Estamos?

Los dos asintieron siguiendo a Beckett quien motivada por una corazonada iba a tratar de resolver ese caso lo antes posible, costase lo que costase.

* * *

Beckett miró la puerta de casa de su tía y se mordió el labio. Podía escuchar perfectamente la música chill out que sonaba al otro lado. Suspiró y se compadeció de Rick.

En lugar de llamar al timbre utilizó la llave de reserva que tenía bajo una maceta de áloe vera al lado de la puerta.

Abrió y cerró despacio siendo recibida por la alegría constante de su tía.

Rick no se movió del sitio. Estaba sentado en la alfombra, en posición de indio, frente a una mesita con cartas.

-Katherine, querida, estás aquí-su tía se levantó moviendo con gracia su falda de colorines y larga como siempre y se acercó a ella espachurrandola entre sus brazos- Ven, acompañanos...

-¡Te dije nada de cartas!

-No le hago ningún mal a nadie, querida. Y que sepas que he descubierto cosas...

Beckett alzó una ceja y se vio arrastrada hasta quedar sentada de la misma forma que Rick a su lado, quien apenas la miró de reojo.

La música chillout que sonaba era una mezcla de los Beatles en ese formato y Kate no pudo más que sonreír. Entonces lo olió.

-Tía! Te he dicho que no fumes eso...

-Katherine...A veces necesito una inspiración extra.

-Soy policía, recuerdas. Podría detenerte por tenencia de estupefacientes y...

-No, es de consumo propio... Dejame hacer mi trabajo- Teresa se levantó y encendió una barrita de incienso para camuflar el olor de la otra planta y volvió a sentarse frente a ellos- Bien te diré lo que he descubierto.

Beckett rodó los ojos... Sabía perfectamente que todo lo que hubiera descubierto su tía, no le ayudaría a resolver su caso y sin embargo complicaría más su vida personal.

-¿Y bien?

-¡Es Aries!

-¿Qué?

-Rick... Es Aries.

Rick asintió. Beckett les miró a ambos confundida pero siguió escuchando lo que su tía tenía que contarle. No sabía como lo había descubierto... Pero tal vez aquello si era una buena pista, podía buscar ¿gente nacida entre el 22 de Marzo y el 22 de Abril?. ¿Tendría resultado?

Su mente regresó a aquella sala escuchando a su tía parlotear sin parar.

-Entonces estuvimos leyendo los posos del té, y las cartas, como ya le había hecho el otro día una lectura de manos no me pareció necesario pero claro...

-¿Cartas y posos, tía?

Tía Teresa asintió segura de si misma.

-¿No quieres saber que me dijeron?

-¿Escalera real?

Tía Teresa apretó sus labios y su rostro amable cambió completamente.

-Sabes que debes tener más respeto por estas cosas, chiquilla.

Kate se humedeció sus labios y asintió lentamente recordando su adolescencia y todas las veces que su tía, a pesar de su carácter libre, se había visto forzada a echarle bronca.

-Le ha salido el loco varias veces, sabes que eso significa que es el inicio de algo en su vida, y el mago, Katherine, el mago es que es creativo, le has visto las manos...-Teresa alargó sus manos y tomó las de Rick extendiéndolas hacia arriba-podría tocar algún instrumento...

Ambas se quedaron mirando al muchacho pero no tuvo ninguna reacción.

-Las cartas nunca mienten, querida. A ti te sale el emperador invertido, ya sabes la falta de confianza que tienes...-murmuró.

Kate bufó algo cansada y molesta y se recostó unos segundos en la alfombra, prácticamente pegada a Rick.

-Y por ultimo... Los enamorados.

Kate se irguió quedando sentada de nuevo.

-Como a ti, la ultima vez. Si, tiene que hacer lo que le diga el corazón...

-Menos mal que no le salió muerte...

-La carta de la muerte no es negativa, cielo. Deberías saberlo. Significa que debe avanzar... ¿Es que no te he enseñado nada en todo este tiempo?

Beckett suspiró.

-Los posos no me dijeron nada...Absolutamente nada, es extraño-suspiró-Pero al menos he descubierto que es Aries.

-Si, que bien... -Kate se levantó dispuesta a marcharse, mientras que Rick hizo lo mismo para seguirla. A pesar de que la tía de Kate era por lo pronto peculiar, no lo había pasado mal...

Teresa los acompañó a la puerta mientras no dejaba de hablar del horóscopo de ambos.

-En fin, queridos, resumiendo... Escorpio-miró a Kate- necesita un plan previo en su forma de vincularse... Seguramente Rick, te habrás dado cuenta... Kate necesita...pensarlo todo mucho... y tú-miró a Rick- siendo Aries eres más impulsivo.

Kate no dijo nada, pero esta vez su tía tenía toda la razón.

-A ambos signos les gusta dominar las situaciones, aunque los métodos son diferentes, verdad Kate? Escorpio es muy sensible a las situaciones que le rodean... Querida, recuerdo tantas noches llorando por...

-Tía-interrumpió Kate, no quería hablar de aquello.

-Bien... Como os decía, Escorpio suele dejar que Aries tome la iniciativa-Kate se sonrojó notoriamente-Escorpio es más reservado, verdad querida?

-Nos vamos.

-Ok, pero aunque te vayas... No cambiará nada del horóscopo, ni del signo zodiacal... Ni que vosotros dos estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

Beckett cerró la puerta de casa de su tía dejandole la palabra en la boca mientras salía de allí seguida por Rick.

-Y...Estoy segura que vosotros dos os habéis acostado. Sexualmente sois demasiado compatibles-dijo Tía Teresa a la nada.

* * *

Durante el trayecto al apartamento de Kate ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra. En Rick era normal, pero Kate se había mantenido mas callada que nunca. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido en Boston y tampoco quería imaginarse como había sido el día en casa de su tía. Pobre Rick.

Una vez habían tomado unas sobras del día anterior de cena y se habían cambiado ambos se fueron directamente a la habitación. Kate no le dijo nada cuando él la siguió hasta su cama.

Podían compartir la cama a pesar de que el corazón de Kate latía con fuerza cada vez que él se acercaba.

Sabía que había algo extraño entre ellos, sin embargo, también sabía que lo mejor para el sueño de ella era estar cerca por si despertaba con alguna pesadilla.

No quería dejarlo en el suelo del salón o en el sofá. Demasiado incomodo.

Se recostaron y se taparon con la manta. Kate estaba de espaldas a él pero podía escuchar la profunda respiración de él, casi cayendo en el sueño, sin embargo poco a poco él cada vez estaba más pegado a ella.

Inconscientemente se removió provocando un doloroso y excitante rozamiento entre sus cuerpo.

Rick se pegó más a ella hasta prácticamente rodearla con su enorme cuerpo. Kate se tensó. Sintió su dureza en su baja espalda, apenas separados por las telas de sus pijamas.

ÉL gruñó en su oído totalmente desatado mientras se apretaba contra su trasero y mordió su cuello sin miramiento.

Su mano se movió por delante, introduciéndose sin permiso por los shorts de ella, agarrando su entrepierna, sobresaltándola por el gesto brusco.

-No-murmuró- No más.

Rick no se detuvo, volvió al ataque esta vez subiendo su mano hasta su pecho pero ella se giró en un rápido movimiento.

Las manos de ella agarraron su rostro acariciando por sobre la barba de tres días de él y mirándole a los ojos en mitad de la oscuridad de la noche.

-No así.-se inclinó y tomó sus labios con los de él sorprendiéndolo. Acarició en una suave ternura su boca con sus dientes hasta morderle sin hacer fuerza, juguetona.

Él se quedó rígido, dejándose hacer.

Kate se removió acariciando su cuello, sin dejar de mirarle dándole tiernos besos hasta introducir su lengua en la boca de él y entrelazarla con la de Rick en un lento y acalorado beso que llevaban tiempo esperando.

-Quiero que me acaricies lentamente-tomó la mano de él y la dirigió a su seno. Él apretó-No...No así...más lento y suave, Rick...

Rick hizo lo que ella le pidió acariciando por encima de la tela, con sus dedos en una danza lenta.

-Me harás el amor...lentamente...-Kate se movió lentamente quedando a horcajadas, sentándose sobre su vientre sintiendo la palpitante erección de él bajo su trasero. Él se movió quedando casi sentado con la espalda en el cabezal, mientras Kate aprovechó para quitarle la camiseta.

-Me mirarás a los ojos Rick...me harás el amor mirandome-Ella quitó su camiseta y sintió como él se abalanzaba, agarrándola de la nuca besándola desesperado.- Me harás el amor...-dijo en su boca.

El movió su pelvis en busca de más contacto al mismo tiempo que separaron sus bocas por falta de oxigeno.

Ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada del otro. Se comunicaban visualmente.

Kate se deshizo de su propia camiseta dejando libres sus senos y Rick los acarició, casi adorándolos, suave, lento, rodeando con su pulgar los pezones endurecidos de ella que le obligaron a arquear su espalda ante semejante ola de placer.

La estancia cada vez estaba más caldeada. El sonido de sus besos y sus jadeos rompían el silencio de la habitación envuelta en la oscuridad de la noche, en la penumbra del deseo de ambos.

Sus torsos colapsaron haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran mas ante el contacto, erizando su piel. Kate se separó levemente de él soltando un gemido cuando sintió los dedos de él presionando sobre sus nalgas, sintiendo su miembro cada vez más grueso contra su sexo.

Sonrió. Casi nerviosa movió sus dedos por el pecho de él acariciándole suavemente. Se encogió cuando las yemas de los dedos de ella se movieron con soltura por sobre un par de cicatriz.

Rick había aumentado de peso y ya apenas se le marcaban las costillas. Sus dedos siguieron su camino hasta su abdomen que se contrajo haciendo que él se moviera casi revelándose.

-Shhh-Beckett movió de nuevo su mano hacia arriba y posó su dedo indice en los labios de él- Suave... Lento...-dijo sensualmente.

Volvió a bajar su mano hasta la goma elástica del pantalón que usaba para dormir y jugueteo con ella.

Kate volvió a mirar a Rick mientras se movía para poder bajar con comodidad el pantalón y el boxer de él, liberando su enorme y necesitada erección.

Beckett se mordió el labio al ver su miembro, grande y duro. Sonrió y movió su mano hasta agarrar su pene, apretando con delicadeza. Rick echó su cabeza hacia atrás soltando un soplido y ella volvió a sentarse sobre sus piernas, besando su cuello, sintiendo su erección contra su vientre.

Se movió suavemente sintiendo un cosquilleo en su entrepierna y bajó su mano acariciando de arriba a abajo, sintiendolo desesperado por más.

-Kate...-gruñó.

Beckett sonrió sintiéndose poderosa, pero no quería jugar más, ella necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba que le hiciera el amor. Se irguió unos centímetros, los necesarios para deshacerse del resto de ropa y se quedó desnuda sobre él.

Rick no apartó la mirada de su cuerpo haciendo que Kate se sonrojara y se sintiera cohibida.

Volvió a colocarse sobre él, pero esta vez, introduciendo su miembro en ella, sintiéndose completamente plena y haciéndolo tan lento que pensaba que iba a desfallecer.

-Ahh...Ah...así...Lento...-besó su mentón y luego sus labios-mirandonos-dijo agarrando su rostro- Me estás haciendo el amor...Rick...mirame.

Kate empezó a subir y bajar lentamente sintiendo como su sexo se adaptaba a su tamaño, como se deslizaba con facilidad propiciado por su humedad.

Kate apoyó sus manos en los hombros de él, clavando sus uñas. Rick cada vez estaba más fuerte gracias a las comilonas de cereales y la agarró con facilidad de la cintura aumentando el ritmo en sus embestidas, lentas pero secas, hasta el final, conscientes de lo que deseaban en ese momento.

De nuevo sus labios se unieron en un beso tierno y a la vez desesperado, necesitaban más. Rodeó sus brazos por su cuello sin dejar de besarlo al mismo tiempo que Rick la agarraba de la cintura y cambiaba de posición, quedando sobre ella.

Kate sintió el colchón en su espalda y como él alzaba levemente su pierna posandola en su cadera, cambiando de angulo, llegando más profundo aún, sintiéndolo más grande aun.

Se movió hondamente, deslizándose en ella en un movimiento pelvico que la volvía loca. Si haciéndoselo salvajemente era increíble...El momento que estaban compartiendo en ese momento era infinitamente mejor.

Ambos gimieron a la vez mientras se miraban, mientras conectaban con la mirada, con los besos, las caricias, con el alma... Ambos eran uno solo.

Kate sintió sus músculos internos contraerse anticipando al orgasmo que empezaba a asaltarle y se dejó llevar apretándolo, sintiendo como Rick jadeaba en su oído, lamiendo y besando y terminando por completo en su interior en el mismo momento que sus ojos azules volvían a penetrarla con fuerza así como su propio miembro hacia en una ultima embestida, honda, fuerte, viniéndose en ella.

Beckett respiró hondo sintiéndose plena y satisfecha.

Se había olvidado absolutamente de todo.

Rick se separó despacio de ella quedando a su lado, su piel perlada en sudor, aun ardiendo y completamente sensible a sus caricias y su rostro apoyado en su pecho, sintiendo el corazón de ella martilleando con fuerza al mismo ritmo que el suyo.

Deslizó sus labios suavemente por el valle de sus senos, llenándola de besos mientras su mano se deslizaba en su vientre, dibujando círculos.

-Eres...importante para mi, Rick-susurró Kate acariciando su pelo, mirando el techo completamente perdida en sus pensamientos mientras aun sentía su entrepierna palpitar, disfrutando del increíble éxtasis recientemente experimentado.

Él levantó su cabeza admirándola y la besó en los labios. De pronto se habían vuelto adictos a sus besos.

Volvió a recostarse abrazándola tras comprobar que ella poco a poco estaba cayendo en los sueños de morfeo y se quedó en esa postura, abrazada a ella posesivamente, con sus piernas entrelazadas.

-Tu eres...im...por...tante Kate.


End file.
